


Innocent Games

by youraffyouruz



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: A - Freeform, F/M, G, Gets sad, L - Freeform, Skyward Sword, and misspelled russia, b - Freeform, carly just threw her chopstick on the table, demise is actually a bit more likable than ghirahim, e - Freeform, ghirahim and demise are brothers(?), ghirahim isnt likable :/, he sweet tho, i love these tags oml, im watching icarly and t-bo is my dad, joey is too naive for her own good, just read it, leon deserves a fucking metal, link is a perverse nub, my chinchillas just broke a fuckin metal wheel how tf, rion is my spirit animal, s, sorry - Freeform, this shit is basically sao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraffyouruz/pseuds/youraffyouruz
Summary: Like SAO, but Legend of Zelda. To those who don't know SAO, congratulations, you probably avoided your dweeby anime stage. ...It's just people who get stuck in a video game and die but the main protagonists don't, but shit goes to hell, so.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: yet another fanfiction i deleted. actually pissed i deleted this one, it did well and shit took a lot of time to write, but, i guess its good i have the opportunity to make adjustments and make it better :) hope u like it

game and game characters are owned by Nintendo and the almighty Shigeru Miyamoto :)

 

It was the year 2019 when the game Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword had its rights bought by a new game company - Scott Brothers MMORPG games - and 2020 when the game itself was put on a MMORPG system. 

Joey Claire  — a proud and worthy millennial! I'm kidding...  —  a 20 year old, college student, was more than pleased to learn this information. Her and her dad have been proud fans of the franchise ever since she can remember, so when they heard the news of the updated game, they immediately bought the game system and waited impatiently for the game to come out.

But today was the day, and due to Joey's dad being overwhelmed at work, she gladly went with only her and one of her good friends, Rion (prononced like Ryan, but maybe with a more "o" sound than "a"). It was currently seven in the morning, and despite the two nerds having to wake up early, they were filled with adrenaline until they got what they wanted. Due to the fact that they did get up so early, they were prety far up in the line, except, of course, for those who stayed overnight.

Link Pierson, just by his swooning looks, kind of stood out from the mostly pre-teen and teenager crowd. He stood next to his younger sister, Kaitlyn, who was just as much as a fan as Joey, and was currently bouncing in place. He went merely due to the fact that his mother couldn't take her herself, and he didn't see her often due to the fact that he himself was in his last year of college and lived half an hour away.

Finding himself quite tired and bored, Link lazily looked over the crowd people, his eyes first grazing over Joey before going straight back. To him, she couldn't be older than sixteen, but was nonetheless very attractive and adorable. His eyes slowly grazed down her short and curvy frame, licking his lips before looking back up to her face. She had a milky complexion with pink cheeks, and large, green, and shy yet excited eyes that eagerly looked to the entrance of the store. It didn't seem like he was the only one, as multiple others were looking at her with interested eyes.

She seemed to even have catched the eyes of passerby's, including two very ... um ...obnoxious boys. They were probably around their late teens, freshmen in college or high school seniors, that Joey caught the eye of. Link saw movement in the corner of his eye as one of the boys nudged the other before gesturing to the clueless girl. Link glared at them as they both smirked, looking at her like a piece of meat. The same boy nudged the other again before swaggering over to her, roughly grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him, causing her to gasp.

"Hey, baby," she looked at him, both scared and confused as he only seemed to bask in this, "what you doing in this nerd line?" he teased.

"Let go of her, you asshole!" Rion growled, roughly pulling Joey back to her, making her gasp. He put his hands up in mock surrender as his other friend walked over.

"Just trying to find a good time, sweet cheeks. No need to get your panties in a twist." he smirked, making Link glare even harder. He, along with a lot of the other people in line, were getting pissed with these two, getting an immediate "douchebag fuckboy" vibe from them.

"If you want a good time too, babe," the other started, "I wouldn't mind a foursome." Rion visibly cringed as Joey shied away in fear.

"Like I'd want to do that with any of you! Does it look like I want a motherfucking STD?!" she yelled, making some around them chuckle behind their hands, or openly laugh.

"What the fuck are you laughing at! I bet none of you ever been fucked!" The first one yelled angrily, clutching his hands in anger.

"If you haven't fucking noticed, half of the people here are eight. Unlike you, they didn't shove their dick in a tree at the age of five." Link said in a calm tone, his arms crossed over his chest as his little sister giggled, along with others around him.

"Then why the fuck are you here?! - Oh!" he paused once his eyes landed on Kaitlyn, making him smirk, "You here with you're wittle giwlfwiend?" he teased, making his friend laugh and Link raise his eyebrow, "is that the best insult you got? What are you, eleven?" he smirked back in response, making the two sneer and clutch their fists.

"C'mon, Aden," the first stated, turning around to leave before slapping Joey's ass, making her squeak and jump in surprise, "See ya later, babe!" he yelled, Joey still shaking in fear.

"Asshole!" Rion yelled, turning to her small friend to console her. Link watched with an emotionless expression, once again, taking in her looks. He didn't blame them for going after her, she had an extremely appealing body, and her adorable face screamed innocence.

He just wouldn't have done it in that way.

Not to sound like a douche, but Link was one to have his fair share of... um... girlfriends...

Yeah, I sound like a douche.

His looks happened to have blessed him with the ability to attract women like a magnet without trying, and what fool wouldn't take advantage of that? In a completely, non-asshole-sort-of-way.

Link couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of her. He wouldn't mind holding onto her small frame and kissing her soft, plump lips.

"Alright! Hey! He- YO SHUT UP!" A man in his early to mid twenties yelled, waving his hands at the crowd. He wore a GameStop shirt, letting everybody in line that this meant they were about to be let in, only making them louder.

"IF Y'ALL WANT YOUR GAME YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SHUT THE F-... SHUT UP!" Everybody went silent, excited that their hours of waiting finally paid off.

"We only have 100 copies of the game-"

"FUCK!" a guy in the way back yelled, making everybody pause to look at him. GameStop dude simply cocked his head towards that general direction with a "really dude" look on his face before shaking his head. "So those copies will only go to the first 100 who are buying. So stand in a straight line while I count you guys out."

"Rion! We'll get in, we're almost at the front of the line!" Joey exclaimed happily with her sweet and soft voice. Link looked back at her, who was bouncing happily in place with her eyes closed. He couldn't help but smirk softly at her innocence, silently hoping to bump into her in the shop.

Once the guy finished counting, including Joey and Link, he shooed off the rest of the distressed crowd with much difficulty before facing the front half of the line and sighing. He made his way up to the door and unlocked it before opening said doors, not able to finish his beckoning sentence before everybody rushed in. Joey was quickly separated from Rion and sent to the far left corner of the store by the doors, turning around only to see that she was pushed to a place where the game was located. Three copies were left, and right before she could grab the two she could reach, they were quickly snatched out of her grasp. The last was located at the top shelf, far above her reach. Only standing at 5'4', she attempted jumping to get the game. Link, who had successfully got a game for his sister, spotted Joey out of the corner of his eye, attempting to climb the shelves to reach the game, causing him to smirk and hand his confused sister the game.

"Meet me outside," she nodded obediently before making her way outside, Link watching to make sure she made it out safely. He looked back over to Joey, who was still struggling, as his sister opened the door to the entrance. Squeezing his way between the bustling crowd of excited people, he finally reached Joey's location, placing his hand on her hip to prevent her from moving and easily grabbed the console, handing it to the confused girl. She turned around and looked up, the game clutched in her hands, only for her grip to slightly loosen and cheeks darken once her eyes landed on his face.

"Th-thank you..." she stuttered, looking down in embarrassment as her neck started to redden. He tilted her head up and winked at her, making her eyes widen and cheeks redden even more, "no problem, princess" he smirked at her before turning and walking out of the less-full store, leaving Joey to look after him with wide eyes.

"Joey! C'mon, you still gotta pay!" Rion said to her, grabbing the still flustered girl and pulling her to the cash register.

 

**

 

Unfortunately, Rion was pulled last-minute to fill in a shift that someone could not fulfill, leaving Joey to experience the game on her own for a good couple of hours. Since it was opening day, a large ceremony of sorts was to take place at the goddess statue around eight, giving the player some time before to explore some of the land. It was supposed to be the only time where all players are in the same server, so those who were able to get the game on time have quite the experience.

Joey plopped on her bed and stared at the game disc in her hand, a goofy smile plastered on her face before looking at her game console. She got up and walked over to it, placing it in said console before grabbing her headgear and getting comfortable on her bed.

She selected the Legend of Zelda game as a selection came up, tapping her finger excitedly against her thigh, getting impatient with her waiting.

This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations... It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again.

 

One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair... They burnt forests to ash, choked the lands sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation.

They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess. The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess.

To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands... The goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds.

With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface.

This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation... But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale.

Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that will be forged by your own hand.

 

A surge of excitement and energy shot through Joey's body as her consciousness left her physical body into her mental state, opening up her body to a new world.

Her eyes fluttered open, the opening menu song, also known as Great Fairy's Fountain, began to play, a calming wind blowing around her, making her hair blow in front of her. Hair that was once pitch black was now a bright, lime green, colour, a complete contrast to her usual dark hair. She wore a dress similar to one Zelda wore, but in a soft, grass green, the same colour as the tunic, and without the sailcloth draped over her shoulders.

The menu appeared on the screen as Loftwings of different colours flew past her, making the sight around her all the more scenic. She selected "New Adventure" on the menu, and put her name in the slot and starting the game. Her artificial heart, which felt no different than her actual heart, beat in excitement as her sight went black. She looked around curiously before returning her eyes to there original path. She jumped in surprise at the outline of a man that stood in front of her, to which she recognized to be Ghirahim, the only feature he had being a Cheshire-like smile. An uncertain tingle ran down her spine at the sight of him. This wasn't how she remembered the opening scene. A long, blood-red tongue slithered out his mouth, licking his lips like a wolf awaiting the taste of its prey. Despite the fact that she could not see his eyes, she could practically feel his eyes examining her body. She stepped back and shied away, suddenly getting a wave of uneasiness as she eyed the man with suspicion and fear. He chuckled before disappearing in a blink of an eye, only a decoration of diamonds left behind in his place before they too disappeared.

She gulped, looking around uncomfortably before a familiar scenery appeared in her vision. A large crack opened in the middle of a forest, allowing a large abomination to arise from the ground. It roared loudly, shaking its scaly head before releasing an even louder and powerful roar. Despite its evil aura, Joey relaxed due to the fact that, unlike the previous scene, it was familiar. 

The forest around her disappeared, leaving her in a black and seemingly endless room once more, the scaly monster, to which she new to be The Imprisoned, had suddenly appeared beside her, making her gasp and jump back in surprise. A blinding, golden light shone above its head, making her jump to shield her eyes as a monotone, and somewhat robotic voice began to talk:

Rise, Joey... The time has come for you to awaken... You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you... The time has come for you to awaken... Joey... 

The Imprisoned roared again, much angrier as he raised his head towards the light, making it disappear. 

The roaring began to die off, almost at a whisper, before roaring loudly once more and causing Joey to jolt awake. Her eyes examined the space around her, a baby blue room with a desk, wardrobe, and a lavender carpet in the middle. An excited smile broke across her face as she got up, taking a few seconds to look around. 

"Sweeeet!" she cheered after receiving five rupees from the wardrobe. She then walked out, almost running into a body while the latter person continued to walk around excitedly. Looking around, she realized that girls continued to pour out from the room where she had recently emerged, boys coming from Link's room to the left. The usually quiet and empty hallway was now filled with excited players, bustling around like a bunch of energetic little kids.

She too, like everyone around her, began to explore the academy, trying to take everything in without screaming like an overly-excited four year old on Christmas. After a good half-hour, she finally ventured out of the academy, exploring the one half of Skyloft with glee. After helping Professor Horwell get the contradicting cat-thing, Mia, off the roof, she decided to join the others in flying their birds. She realized that, unlike the males, who had all Crimson Loftwings, the colours of the Loftwing differentiated between each person. Excited to find out which colour her bird was, so she ran and jumped off the bird without a second thought, a soft landing catching her fall. Her once closed eyes to see that she was on a slightly smaller than usual Loftwing, that happened to share the florescent colour of her hair. The feathers felt soft under and between her fingertips, causing a small and happy smile to form on her face. 

After spending a few minutes free-flying the sky with her bird, to which she decided to name Max, she flew over to the Lumpy Pumpkin, excited to see how the soup would taste in a video game.

She landed close to the ground, considering the fact that she didn't have a sailcloth, and walked up to the door which held a sign on the door, written in a language she only recognized to be Hylian language. The words Free "Soup!" appeared on the bottom of her eye as she stood directly in front of the door, allowing her to translate the language.

The inside of the Lumpy Pumpkin was not far off from the inside of the academy: filled to the brim with overly excited people. Most people crowded around the large table in the middle, giving more room to the edges of the room, and making it more navigable to reach Pumm, the owner of the small establishment.

Once making her way over, she greeted the owner warmly, who did the same in return, and received a bottle of Pumpkin Soup.

"Empty bottle and some soup, nice." she commented quietly to herself before slowly making her way towards the table. She wasn't very sociable, so she decided to hang back a little as she examined the happy crowd of fellow players.

Smiling happily to herself, she popped the cork of the bottle and began to swig down the hot soup. It wasn't piping hot on her tongue, making it a lot more enjoyable to drink, along with the mix of its sweet and savory taste, and making her close her eyes in bliss. The mixture of the sweet pumpkin and the savory and spicy spices and vegetables reminded her of the soup her dad would always make for her in the fall.

Finishing half of it, she took the bottle away from her lips and licked them, deciding to save the rest for later before she was knocked harshly to the side by a passer. She squealed as she began to fall backwards, only to be caught by someone behind her. Scrambling up and turning around to say sorry, her tongue tied and cheeks reddened once she realized who it was. The guy from earlier stood there, his hair more disheveled to give him a more alluring look, a mischevious smirk to go along with it.

"I-I-I u-uh... I-uhm, th-thank y-y-you..." she finally spurted out, and embarrassed blush on her cheeks as she looked down. Like he did earlier, he used a single finger to lift her face, leaving it lingering under her chin for a few seconds as he looked calmly into her wide eyes.

"No problem, gorgeous," he winked, causing her to blush all the more. He smirked at this, his slightly narrowed, icy blue eyes slowly scaling down her body. Joey, feeling uncomfortable under his stare, shuffled awkwardly, catching his attention, and making him direct his look back to her face.

He smirked again, "I'll see you later, princess." he left a lingering kiss on her cheek before walking out, leaving Joey to stand there in shock.

"Whoa."

 

A/N: MMM IM DONE OK


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks complete ass

Rion had arrived around an hour later, leaving both girls around a half hour to explore together. They had to do a quick run through of each land, leaving them only ten minutes to explore the sky and Skyloft. A long four minutes later, she successfully got herself a bottle of pumpkin soup, allowing them to have a minute ride back to Skyloft and five minutes to explore amongst the crowd of exited nerds.

A loud horn sounded when the five minutes was up, indicating for the players to head up to the goddess statue. It was extremely crowded, and extremely hard for both Rion and Joey to stick together.

"Shit. Could there be any more- SHIT!" Rion was quickly cut off when somebody bumped into her, sending her into the depths of the crowd.

"Rion?!" Joey yelled, trying to squeeze her way through the crowd of people to find her friend.

"Hey, watch it, bitch!" A tall and bulky boy yelled down to Joey after she accidentally bumped into him.

"S-sorry..." she stuttered, feeling extremely small and intimidated under his hard gaze.

"Watch where you're going next time you slut!" He spat, turning back around to talk to his friends, leaving a hurt and extremely red Joey to stand in a crowd of strangers.

Link, who had happened to witness the whole thing, decided to speak up for the shy girl.

"Hey! Asshole!" Link yelled in a deep and intimidating voice, confusing the tall bully as Link roughly made his way through the crowd.

"The fuck do you want?"

"Do everyone a favor and pull your head out of your ass and apologize." The bulky boy raised his eyebrow and looked between the confused girl and the dark Link. No pun intended. He smirked, making Link narrow his eyes.

"Ah, I see what this is," he looked back at Joey, a mean and mischievous look in his eyes, "this is your little fuck buddy, isn't it?"

"H-huh?!" Joey exclaimed as Link clenched his fists glaring even more menacingly at the boy.

"Pissed that you're still a virgin?" Link smirked darkly, making the boy glare at him in return, "listen, just because you know you won't get a girl even nearly as pretty as she is doesn't mean you have to be a cunt about it."

"You fucking-"

"So keep your arrogant mouth shut before I make it spit your fucking blood you irrelevant piece of shit." Link grabbed Joey's arm and indicated for his younger sister, who stood behind him laughing, to follow, leading them to the edge of the area.

"You okay?" Link asked, holding onto both of Joey's arms and looking down at her in a caring way. Her cheeks reddened immensely at his intense gaze, stuttering before finally spitting out a "yeah". Kaitlyn giggling behind her hand behind them. He smiled warmly down at her, only making her blush an even darker shade of red.

"JOEY YOU BINCH!" A loud voice yelled amongst the crowd, a distressed Rion soon emerging, "Jesus fucking christ." she panted, hands on her knees. Drunkenly standing up, she pointed upwards, her facial expression not helping the fact that she walked like she just had fifteen shots.

"I spent fuckin'.... HOURS looking for your ass."

"W-we've been separated like... fifteen minutes-"

"SHUT UP, JOEY. THAT'S NOT THE POINT." she took a deep breath, "So how are things?"

"Um-?"

"HEY, IT'S STARTING!" somebody yelled amongst the crowd as clouds swerved around the goddess statue. Everybody stared, waiting for something else to happen, waiting around a minute.

"NOTHING HAPPENED, DIPSHIT!" another voice yelled, angry. 

"CALM YOUR ASS, DUDE I JUST-" they were cut off as the loud sound of a low c played, the once lively and happy aura replaced with a dark and ominous one. The sky that was once a soft blue was now a dark, blood red, soon seeming to be bleeding as the red liquid dripping from the sky formed a boundary around the exits of the statue; leaving all of us trapped in this now claustrophobic space.

"Wow, I never expected this many people to come. How pleasing." A voice, one replicating the voice you'd hear from some demon child in a horror movie.

Everyone immediately went silent, casting a large sense of fear and confusion in the area. Rion and Joey immediately drew closer together for a sense of safety, pressing their sides against each other as she shook, Rion looking extremely nervous.

The same voice laughed ominously, sending a shiver of fear down her spine.

"I wonder how many dead bodies there will be once this is done. How... exciting..."

"OH HELL TO THE NO. I AM BACKING OUTTA THIS SHIT, FUCK THIS, I WANT MY BED." a voice in the crowd yelled. Joey looked in that direction, seeing that some people were dispersing for an obviously nervous guy. Walking up to the entrance he banged on it with his fist, all of us looking at him with curious and scared looks.

"Let me out of here you fucking maniac!" he yelled again after trying at the entrance for a few minutes, looking increasingly more distressed.

"Why would you want to do that? The fun has only begun." It laughed again, "Leaving early will only make me very very mad," you could almost here the pout in its voice before it giggled maliciously once more, "and you don't want to make me mad." the fake cheeriness seemed to disappear from its voice at this, making everyone all the more scared. Joey looked around, seeing all the frightened kids who shook either by an older sibling, or by themselves, making her feel so much guilt for them. One of them, a little girl probably around the age of nine or ten, burst into tears, shaking uncontrollably. Due to their close proximity, she placed my hand on her shoulder, causing the little girl to jump and look at her for a second before jumping into her arms. She held her close, glaring at the sky in direction to whatever sadistic psycho was in charge of this.

"Who the fuck says we have to listen to you and your bullshit?!" the tall, bulky boy from earlier yelled, his voice filled with arrogance and challenge. "You're probably just some pussy, hiding by some supposedly spooky-ass voice, trying to scare us all in submission! Well fuck you and your pathetic self, asshole!" For all the douchey things he's said, Joey and Link somewhat agreed with him. That doesn't mean what he did was smart, we know nothing of the power of this person.

Everything went silent for a second, and the tall boy smirked victoriously, "Cat got your tongue, dickhead?" He laughed maliciously, the typical laugh you'd hear from a sadistic bully. They all stared at him with wide eyes, silently telling him to shut up.

"What?! Are all of you too much of a pussy to say something?!" his friends shook their head vigorously, one of them even whispering to him to stop. "Stop what?! Fuck this guy! And fuck all of you for being a bunch of useless sons of bitches!" He smiled angrily, shaking his head while laughing, "This guy is a pathetic waste of space, and he deserves to fucking-" he was cut off by a wave of gasps as a large needle, about 5 feet tall, emerged from between his feet and shooting from in between his legs to his mouth where he began to cough blood. His eyes were wide, standing frozen until the needle plunged back into the ground. He stood for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground, blood beginning to pool around him. Rion, the little girl, and Joey began to breathe heavily at the sight, the girl bursting into tears once more as rapid tears began to pour down Joey's cheeks.

"Shit- Isaac! Isaac, fuck no! You're not supposed to die! You're not supposed to die! What the fuck are you doing?!" Isaac's friend then slumped over and cried over his dead friends body, shaking violently before sitting up and laughing, tears streaming down his red face. "This is all just a joke! He's not dead, this is just a dumbass video game! It's just a dumbass video game! It's just a video game!" He continued to laugh, tears still streaming out of his eyes as he shook with tears. 

They all watched as he broke down, feeling immense guilt for the Isaac and his friend.

"See what happens when you don't listen? Just be good little boys and little girls and play my game, that's all I ask." Everyone stood fearfully, some looking more pissed and scared, Link included, as they waited for them to say something. "Good job, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He clenched his fists as he glared up at the sky, holding his little sister close to his side.

"I'm just gonna lay out some simple rules for you to follow. If you don't the simple punishment you receive is death. Is that hard to understand?" Nobody said anything, "Good. Rule number one: glitches don't work in this game, so don't try that bullshit here. Rule number two, die more than three times in the game, you die in real life. Except for little Isaac here." a sick laugh followed this statement, Joey's eyes squeezing shut as to block it off while the little girl continued to cry. "Rule number three, if anybody in the physical world removes your headgear, consider your brain dead. To follow that up, rule number four: if you do not complete the game, 100%, within a year, your not going to end up in a good state.

"That's it for my rules. I think I've been quite lenient with you. Although, I can't wait to see how many of you fools are lost in this little game." they laughed crazily once more as they all exchanged scared and worried glances. Joey wasn't really worried about the last rule. She's been able to do 100% within two days, so that wasn't even on her mind. The two that concerned he the most was, one: not dying more than three times, due to the fact that she's not very athletic, let alone good in combat; and not two: having her headgear taken off, more specifically by her father, who is very certain in trying to take it off once he gets concerned.

"I'll give you all about three minutes to say your goodbyes, who knows, you may never see them again." they laughed, making Isaac's still shaking friend clench his fists in anger, "Don't forget to be excited about your partners." This was news to everyone. 

Knowing Rion didn't know of it either, Joey looked over to her, still holding the girl, who seemed to be doing somewhat better, and gave her an extremely confused look to which she mirrored

"Did you come here with someone?" Joey asked the little girl, looking down only a little bit to peer into her eyes.

"N-no. I-I came a-alone..." she stuttered. In response, Joey smiled warmly at her, trying to calm her nerves, "that's okay. You can stay with my friend Rion and I, OK?" she nodded, sniffling a little bit before burying her face in Joey's chest, muttering a small "thank you". She giggled, hugging her back before saying a "you're welcome" in return.

"Well shoot, don't leave me out on all the fun." Rion stated before hugging the both of them, "any of y'all die, expect an angry Rion to come charging at ya." Both the girl and Joey giggled halfheartedly before nodding in response. Spending the next minute or so in serenity.

"We have about a minute left," Joey said in a quiet, sad voice, scared of what might happen to any of them. "Yup." Rion replied, the girl staying silent. Opening her eyes and seeing the shocked and grieving friends, she whispered to the girls in a loud enough voice, "I-I think w-we sh-should go give our condolences..." Rion nodded, separating herself from them as they all walked to the sulking group of friends, still surrounded over Isaac's dead body.

"U-um... excuse me?" Joey stuttered, getting intimidated already as the group of boys turned to look at them, hard expressions on their faces, "l-listen... I-I am so sorry... He didn't deserve what he got, he just stated what we all secretly thought..." she finished it off with that, fumbling nervously with her fingers as she looked up to the boys, especially to what seemed like Isaac's best friend. His hard expression turned soft and pained, nodding appreciatively at them and stuttering out a "thank you".

"A-and hey... I'm s-sorry for earlier... we were all acting like assholes, and you didn't really get to see Isaac's cool side." he smiled sadly, making Joey smile compassionately in return, "I'm sure he was."

A few seconds later, a beeping sound began to chime, signalling the end of what could be their final moments together. She immediately grabbed Rion and the girl's hand before looking back at the boy.

"Good luck."

"You too."

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening her eyes, Joey was met again with the ceiling she had seen not too long ago, gazing up at it with a sense of lost. She slowly sat up, looking around the room once more, now with a sense of fear, rather than excitement, and thought back to the events that had taken place not to long ago.

She never expected one of her favourite games to be a threat to her life, just the thought of never seeing her father or any of her friends again because of a Zelda game sent weird shivers down her spine. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and stood up with her fists clenched at her sides, a look of determination crossing her face.

Making her way to the exit of the small room she paused in her tracks to see a small note attached to her door:

Morning, Joey!

I hope you slept well and woke up on time, because if you didn't then this is kind of awkward... But you're not Link, so I doubt you have anything to worry about!

Link? Joey thought back to when that ominous voice mentioned something about partners. Was her partner named Link? How ironic.

Try and meet me at the Goddess statue before the Wing Ceremony so we can give Link some proper good luck!

~Zelda

Placing the note on the small desk, she made her way outside and back to the Goddess statue, feeling hesitant as she approached the entrance. Sighing, she made her way through the arch entrance, Zelda's melodic voice reaching her ears. 

The familiar ballad of the Song of the Goddess was played on Zelda's harp, her singing along with a content expression on her face. Pausing, she turned to Joey with a large smile on her face, easing her nerves a bit.

"Hi, Joey! I see you got my note, and on time too!" she giggled, "I just hope Link will do the same.

Look at this, though! My father says it's called a harp, isn't it beautiful! And look at this outfit! It's for the ceremony today; I'm playing the Goddess, remember?" Joey giggled and nodded in response, receiving a series of giggles from Zelda herself in response.

"You want to practice with me? You can play your Ocarina with me, do you have it? I bet it will sound absolutely beautiful if we play our instruments together!"

"Sure." Joey looked down to her hip, where a small blue ocarina hung from a small pouch. Pulling it out, she examined it for a bit before bringing it up to her lips.

"Okay, let's go!" Joeys fingers easily played the notes, as if she'd learned the song before, intriguing her greatly. So much so that she wasn't even paying attention to what Zelda was singing.

Zelda had stopped playing, making her pause and look up to Zelda with a confused expression before looking in the direction where Zelda was smiling. Joey's mouth went at a slight agape, cheeks reddening a bit as she saw who stood there.

 

**

 

The loud squawk of a bird caused Link to jump out of his bed, landing at an awkward angle and seeing a large, purple bird gazing down at him through the window, a letter in his beak; which was no less than a second later spit out onto his face before it slipped out. Groaning, he got up, rubbing the back of his head while he examined the letter.

Hey, sleepyhead! I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? 

Rise and shine, Link! 

Today's the Wing Ceremony!

You promised to meet Joey and I before it starts, remember?

You'd better not be keeping us waiting!

~Zelda 

Joey... The name sounded familiar to him, but he didn't think to much on it, as far as he knew, he doesn't know his "partner". 

He walked out of his room and looked to the right, seeing a scrawny boy struggling to lift up a barrel.

"Need help?" the boy lifted up his head, "O-oh... s-sure... thanks..." Link lifted up the barrel with ease, placing it on his shoulders and making his way in the kitchen, placing it by the old lady.

"Oh, I see that boy left his responsibility on you, eh?" she sighed irritably, "Well. thanks, I guess." Link raised his eyebrows at her, immediately taking a typical bitchy-lunch-lady vibe from her, and making his way back to the still struggling boy.

"Here, I got it." he said as he lifted the barrel onto his shoulders again.

"O-oh.. thanks... you r-really don't have to, Link. I'm supposed to be taking care of this..." a look of downcast crossed his face, "I guess I'm too weak to do it... thanks though, I'll give you the pay Ms.Henya was going to give me..."

You just got 20 rupees! Don't spend it all in one place.

After placing the barrel back in the kitchen, he made his way outside, turning around when a voice called him, "Hey, Link! Up here!" A tall man with long brown hair looked down at him from the top of the building, "Good morning to you, Link! Today's finally the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony! Are you feeling ready? Oh, I just remembered. There's something I'd like to ask you about. But it's a little silly to carry on a conversation from this distance. Won't you come up here?" he looked over to the two boxes by a ledge, Link following his train of sight and taking a step towards it. 

"You should be able to to climb up if you dash up to the top of that wooden box, don't you think? Jump right before as you dash. You should be able to make that jump fairly easily! Try climbing up here!" Link turned himself fully to the boxes, taking a few steps back before dashing towards them, jumping and latching onto the boxes before pushing himself up.

"So what do you think? Was that easy? However, don't dash around so much that you tire yourself out, or your stamina gauge will empty and you'll be completely out of breath. It's best to take a little break when your stamina gauge gets close to empty. Now come on and make yourself over here." Looking at the gap between the two ledges, Link smirked, jumping easily to the other side towards the man.

"So what are you up to? Rushing to get some last-minute bird-riding practice in this morning, Link?"

"Uh... I guess?"

"Oh? You have someone to meet?"

"I didn't say anything about meeting anybody-"

"Ah, Zelda and Joey are waiting for you, aren't they? Perfect timing, then!"

"What the actual fuck-"

"You see, Zelda's father – Headmaster Gaepora – has a pet named Mia, and, well... she's scampered off again."

"Oh, Jesus."

After five minutes of retrieving the stupid cat-thing, Link begrudgingly made his way to the Goddess statue, quietly cursing the teacher under his breath before he entered the small arena.

He stopped in his steps, watching as a young blonde girl, along with a familiar face, playing a soothing tone that immediately calmed his previously aggravated emotions. He couldn't keep his eyes off the girl, though. Being more than surprised that she was his partner, his heart couldn't help but swell, and a smirk crossed his lips as he examined her playing what looked like a deranged onion.

Zelda had stopped playing when she took notice of his presence, causing the other girl to stop and look at Zelda before looking at Link, a dark red blush forming on her cheeks. He couldn't help but smirk at the girl, making her cheeks redden even more and turn away, now unable to make eye-contact. Chuckling, he made his way towards them, with a considerable amount of more confidence in his step.

"Hey! Good Morning, Link! I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. We were pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet us this morning."

"You were, were you?" he looked at Joey in the corner of his slightly narrowed eyes, smirking at the girl who immediately began to blush.

Zelda giggled, "But look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked Father about it, and he says it's called a harp. And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today! I got you guys up early because I wanted you guys to be the first to see me like this!" She spun around a little bit excitedly, arms outstretched as she giggled. "So...how do I look?"

"Cute!"

"Nice costume."

Joey blinked her eyes confusedly for a second, taking a second to look at Link before turning back at Zelda, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hah, I think so too! But it's nice to know you two agree! Thanks, guys!"

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?" A deep and sort of grandpa-ish voice spoke, catching the attention of the three.

"Oh, hello, Father."

"Ah, Link. You're here too. Outstanding. Very nice to see you as well, Joey." he looked back to Link, "It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once! If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there."

"Yes, about that..." Zelda started, looking bashful as she fiddled with the harp in her hands, "Father, I don't know if he can do it!"

"The fuck?" 

"Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony!"

"I just got here..." Link mumbled to himself.

"And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming! I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today."

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection, I've never seen anything quite like it." The Headmaster, Zelda and Joey all looked up to the sky, looking at the birds as they flew by while Link looked at all of them in confusion before slowly looking up as well.

"As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall. Ahh, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were for sure for some time that it had vanished from the line. Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met. Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing first met? What a sight! The little boy just hopped on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other. And judging by how jealous you and Joey were on that day, I'd say the friendship he shared didn't go unnoticed by either one of you my dears."

"Aww, someone was jealous of me?" Joey's face turned a crimson red under the cocky smirk of Link, stuttering and slightly shaking. "Th-that d-d-did-dn't e-even h-happ-ppen!"

"Ah, but who can blame you two? I'm sure you weren't the only ones envious of the powerful bond shared between Link and his bird. Anyone who is part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoo hoo."

"What are you a bird?" Link mumbled under his breath, looking at the Headmaster suspiciously as he raised his eyebrows.

Zelda sighed, looking down and shaking her head before looking back up, a new look of slight irritation on her face. "This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race.... What if Link messes up his big chance? What if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

"Calm down, my dear. It will be fine. Honestly, it's like you become a completely different person when you worry about either Link or Joey."

Zelda sighed again, taking a moment to pause before giving Link a glare of determination. "Listen, Link, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!" To say Link was slightly unnerved is an understatement, especially when she came stomping toward him. Getting a tight hold onto his elbow, she forcefully pulled him toward the edge, Joey giggling at the sight. 

"Come on, you'll thank me later!" She pushed him to the very edge of the jump-off, making him widen his eyes as her small shoves kept his toes hanging over the ledge.

"Is this bitch crazy!?" 

"Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the ledge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!"

Joey, getting slightly nervous, ran up towards them. "H-hey, Link! J-just know your bird w-won't come..."

"WHAT?!" Getting more nervous at his obviously feared reaction, she tried to find some words of encouragement to make him feel at least a bit less perturbed.

"D-don't worry! Zelda will c-come after you! ... And if not, then I guess I will..." She kept the last part to herself, but the words he did hear made him feel a tad bit better.

"Now, you'll be able to tell if you're bird is around if the small bird icon in the lower right corner is colorful. If it's a monotone color, then your bird isn't there. Do you see it?" Link had then taken notice of the small little bird head in the lower right corner of his vision, making him feel a small ray of hope that she wasn't about to push him off. But the black and white color sent his hope right off the ledge itself, making him grit his teeth in nervousness.

"I don't see it!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't 'sense' your bird out there?"

"You just told me to check that or not, you trick ass fucker!"

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try but you're not fooling me."

"Wh-what?! Joey-!"

"Off you go!"

"NO WAIT-!" Link was then shoved off quite aggressively by the overly excited blonde, looking down at him expectantly as Joey shuffled in her spot uncomfortably. 

Link looked around nervously, not knowing what to do as he plumbed down to the ground at a fast speed. 

"OK, Link, go ahead! Just whistle and call your Loftwing!"

"MY BIRD ISN'T HERE, DUMBASS!" nevertheless, he tried whistling, looking around desperately to see if the big red bird would come swooping towards him.

Joey's anxiety increased as she saw his figure get smaller and smaller. She knows that Zelda goes after him, but she was taking an awfully long time. 

"Hmm... his birds sure is taking a long time to get here..."

"Something's wrong!" Zelda then jumped off, immediately calling out to her bird and latching onto its purple feathers. Joey watched as she scooped Links falling form from the sky, lifting him up from the claws of her bird that seemed as though it was struggling.

They all landed less than gracefully, especially since Link was dropped right on top of Joey's small frame. Groaning uncomfortably, Link opened his eyes to see the incredibly confused and surprised girl lying under him, to which he quickly shuffled off of: his own cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Are you three alright?"

"I'm sorry, friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"

"She's worried about the damn bird after shoving me off a cliff?" Joey let out a breathy giggle at this, still trying to calm her racing heart and catching Link's attention. Smirking to himself as he found her disheveled and exhausted state adorable and attractive.

"This is very odd, Link. What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of its master... It's unheard of!" the Headmaster turned to Link, who still held a close proximity to Joey, a look of concern on his face. "And you still can't sense your bird nearby, eh, Link?" Looking at the still monochrome bird in the lower right, he shook his head. 

"This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start..."

"Link, when you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well... I should have believed you. ...I'm sorry. I need to tend to my Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you guys later. You'd better go on and see if you can find where your bird has gone!" The ring of a bell caused them all to pause and look in the direction of the noise: the academy.

"My, how did it get so late? If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird."

"Um. OK-"

"But, Father, you're the Headmaster of the academy! If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably come just talk to you about it."

The Headmaster let out a throaty laugh. "Ah, quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well, I'll explain the situation to him myself. Link, Joey, run along and tell Instructor Horwell to see me in my quarters."

"Ugh, do we really have to go talk to more people?"

Giggling, Joey responded, "N-no. That's j-just another way t-to get you running around."

"Oh, sweet. Don't think I'll be able to handle being almost murdered again." Joey giggled again, but soon stopped as Link grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along, a dark blush decorating her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sUCCS

They made their way towards the plaza, where Joey knew where Groose and his boys would be waiting, still walking hand-in-hand with Joey a blushing mess and Link looking like it was nothing.

"God, what the hell is on his head?" Groose's scarlet-red Jimmy Neutron looking hairstyle flapped oh-so gracefully in the wind as bug boy Stritch repeatedly whacked his fists against his shoulder blades in an attempt for a massage; Cawlin standing short in front of them but still at an angle where he couldn't see Link or Joey. Or maybe he's partially blind, I don't know his story.

"Man, that stupid bird took forever to get into that cave. I'm gonna finding its feathers in places that feathers don't belong." Cawlin scratched his backside in response, Groose rolling his eyes at this as Stritch let out a laugh.

"Stop complaining. Just be happy we got that bird in there and that I didn't throw you in there too." He quiffed up his hair as he got up from his seat, Stritch taking this as a notion to back off. "Now stupid Link won't get his chance to become a knight." a blush similar to Joeys crossed his weirdly shaped cheeks, "and all that time with Zelda will be mine." he let out a bashful laugh as Link grimaced, "Jeez, I'm not even Zelda and I'd call this sexual harassment."

"Link won't stand a chance! He's probably too stupid to find his bird even after the ceremony!" a sudden angry expression crossed his features, glaring at nothing in particular as Cawlin and Stritch took a cautious step back, spotting Link and Joey in the process.

"Um, boss?-"

"Why did they have to delay the stupid ceremony for him anyways! He's not good at anything!"

"Boss-"

"Even if we didn't hide his bird he'd still lose anyways!"

"Boss!-"

"WHAT!?" Both Cawlin and Stritch shakily pointed a finger behind him, making Groose jump back and gasp in surprise.

"L-Link! Joey! W-what are y-you guys doin' here?!"

"Why do you look like Jimmy Neutron?" this time it was Link who choked back his laughter as Joey blushed in happiness.

Groose shook his head, "Nevermind why you're here. Don't you two see that we're kind of busy here?!"

"Wait, if you're Jimmy, doesn't that make him," Link gestured to Cawlin with a head nod, "Carl, and him Sheen?"

"Oh my God." Joey mumbled before letting out some giggles.

Groose glared at them, "nunya business."

"Ooh! I loved Avatar the Last Airbender!"

"Will you two quit it!" Groose directed his glare more towards Link as he took a "menacing" step forward. "You know, I'm tired of you always messing things up for me. Can't you just man up for once and learn how to do things on your own?! You're always with Joey or Zelda, having them fight your battles for you as you fly your way through the Academy like a butterfly without having to do anything. Well I'm tired of it!"

"Who are you to say anything, Groose?" Zelda's voice could be heard behind them, making them all stop and turn around to see her angrily standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Z-Zelda! I-I didn't s-see you there!-"

"How do you have the right to say that Joey and I 'fight Link's battles for him'. You are no better with Cawlin and Stritch at your side! You need to learn how to grow up and stop picking on others around you to make yourself feel better." At this point, Zelda stood in his face, waving an angry finger at him as he looked down at her with wide, surprised eyes.

"Well?!"

"U-uh. R-right. Y-yeah. I, um, I-I suppose..."

"Suppose? Suppose what?!"

"I-I ... I-I s-su... I-I suppose..." Groose's face became extremely red, letting out a bashful laugh as steam flowed from his nose. "Forget it! I suppose nothin', alright!"

"W-wait! Groose!" the two boys ran after their retreating leader, leaving the other three to stare at their figures.

"What was that all about?" Zelda shook her head, looking back to the two with a determined expression. "Father was able to push back the Ceremony a little bit. In the meantime, you guys keep searching around here to see if anyone has seen your bird, Link. I don't think those guys will be of much help. I'll start searching the sky, alright?"

Joey nodded, getting her smile in return before Zelda ran off the edge, soon to be caught by her bird.

"Alright, Joey. Where to from here?"

"W-we'll have to go to Knight Commander Eagus in the Sparring Hall to get a sword before talking to Pipit. T-then we head o-over to the waterfall." 

Link shrugged, "alright." 

"Link! Joey! Nice to see you two! You guys ready for some training?"

"Y-yeah."

"Sure."

"Alright. Swords are in the back. Meet me out here when you've got them."

They went through the back door, finding one chest in the far back. Thing is, it only had one sword.

"I thought he said there was more than one sword back here."

"Y-yeah... he did..."

"God, everyone in this town is fucking weird."

"M-maybe we should just ask him..."

"I guess..." he grumbled rolling his eyes as he left the room, leaving Joey behind. Joey jogged to catch up with him, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks as she looked down to her intertwined fingers.

"Ey! You guys get the swords?"

"N-no..."

"No you say? Argh, how about you try practicing with one of those bows over there, eh Joey? Nice and light for you." A bow? Last time she remembered you didn't get a bow and arrow until much later... She shrugged it off, walking over to him where a chest stood behind him. The familiar music rang as she opened the chest, a plain wooden bow with a small quicker and arrows. Pulling it out, she examined it a bit, running her fingers over the designs. "You can try that out over the small targets over there. When you're ready, tell me so I can show you a special trick, aight?"

"O-ok" she nodded her head before making her way to said targets, pulling an arrow out and examining it a bit.

"C'mon, Joey. You got this." Placing it on the bow, she tried her best to aim at the bulls eye with narrowed eyes and her tongue stuck out. Link thought she looked adorable with that face, a small smirk on his face until the Commander interrupted him.

"You can practice on those logs over there, Link. Just follow the slash marks.

Tell me when you're done too. I got a special move hidden up my sleeve just for you."

Link walked to the closest log by him, seeing as it made a horizontal slash, Link prepared his arm and sword to follow, successfully slicing the log in half.

"Nice job, Joey! Now c'mere so I can show you your big move." Link stopped to look halfway through chopping the logs, watching as the Commander instructed her two take out three of her bows and align them up with the targets like a crossbow.

"-And when you feel like you got your target set, release swiftly and with precision. Don't want to waste any arrows now do we? You can also try this vertically like any other bow, but for you it may be easier to start out like a crossbow." she focused for a few, releasing a breath before letting her fingers slip and arrows fly through the air to the targets, hitting them all in the bulls eye. She stood there shocked for a while, not able to comprehend what she just did.

"Damn, girl. Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" She gaped her mouth open like a fish, not able herself to explain what she had done.

"Nice shot, Joey! You'll be a pro shooter in no time!"

The Commander finished praising Joey as Link began himself to finish slicing the logs. Joey watched him from a distance, unable to help but see how easily he did it with his muscles rippling through the shirt. Letting out a shaky breath, she jumped as the loud voice of the Commander snapped her out of her gaze, praising Link before fixing more logs for his big move.

"This move is called a spin attack, and all you gotta do is align your sword horizontally and spin a full 360 degrees with your arms powerfully set and holding onto your sword as strong as possible. Give it a try!" Link prepared himself in a powerful stance, his sword held out like the Commander told him to before swiftly spinning and successfully slicing all of the logs.

"Ooh, nice job, Link! That sure looked like it felt good! Now why don't we try out the fatal blow to close this up, shall we?

Now when your enemy is down, swing both your arms above your head and pounce on them while successfully lodging your sword into their chest. You think you got that?" Link nodded, and the Commander set another log in front of him where he successfully jabbed and knocked it down, swiftly jumping on it and lodging the sword into the center of the piece of wood before doing a flip backwards.

"How the fu-?"

"All right, Link! That is how it is done! You make this commander proud! The fatal blow is an effective move to finish off your opponent after using your shield or a spin attack. But they don't stay down for long, so make sure to slay the beast before it gets back on its feet, eh?" Link nodded again before sheathing his sword and turning towards Joey, making her blush a little bit more at the look he was giving her.

"All right. Let's go." he grabbed her hand and began to lead her out until the Commander stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not allowed to bring those weapons out of here!"

"I lost my bird."

"Oh? Well in that case-" Link walked out and slammed the door behind him, rolling his eyes as he sighed, "the people here talk way too damn much."

"Hey! Link!"

"Oh for the love of God-"

"I have some news for you that you may want to hear about your bird!"

He groaned, grabbing onto Joey's hand and dragging her over to Pipit and a very anxious Fledge.

"I think Fledge has a little something here to tell you." Pipit looked towards Fledge, causing him to shrink more under his gaze as his already red cheeks flushed even more. "Go on, Fledge, tell him what you told me."

He gulped, fiddling with his fingers as he struggled to stand up a bit more, "W-well... Groose and his friends took your bird earlier this morning. I heard them talking about it when I was helping Ms. Henya sweep the corridors, they threatened me into keeping quiet, but... " he flushed a bit more and slightly gestured toward Pipit, "someone found me out..."

"From what I could understand, those boys hid your bird by the waterfall on the other side of the island, I'd head over there if I were you."

"Yeah, fucking knew that, thanks." Link had grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes again and pulling Joey away from the two boys.

"So, the waterfall is on the other side of the island?"

"Y-yeah - "

"Great." She pursed her lips, a slightly angry blush covering her cheeks as she glared at the back of Link's head, getting annoyed with his attitude. He could be sweet and flirty one second but a complete asshole the next.

They made their edge to the small lake by the large rocks that created a pathway through it. Link let go of Joeys hand and easily jumped to the first rock, and Joey followed behind only to stumble into his back. Catching and holding onto her by her shoulders, Link looked into her eyes and sent her a sweet smile.

"You ok?" she nodded and stepped back, avoiding eye contact as she tried to jump onto the next rock. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up bridal style, releasing a small squeak from her lips, making him chuckle a bit.

"It's ok, calm down." He easily jumped the next few rocks and carefully placed her back on the ground once they made it to the other side. "You good?" she quickly nodded her head, still avoiding eye contact as he cheeks burned furiously. Link caught this and smirked down at the girl, releasing a small chuckle before softly grabbing onto her hand and walking to the entrance of the cave.

Link unsheathed his sword, and Joey instinctively took a step back before he started to swing, cutting down the wood in the way and allowing them entrance to the dank cave.

"Ready?"

"Mhm." Link grabbed onto her hand once more and led her through the entrance of the cave, taking a few seconds o get used to the change of lighting. A swarm of bats immediately swarmed them, and with a quick reflex Link killed them with his sword.

"Well hello to you too, bitch."

It took them about like ... two ... two minutes(?) to get through the cave. I don't know. I haven't played the game in so long all I know was that there was 20 rupees at the end of the cave.

So they got the fuckin rupee

went out

Zelda came and was like "oH SHIT SOMEBODY CALLIN ME" then they find the bird the end


	5. Chapter 5

Link, Groose, and his little lapdogs all lined up by the Light Tower, Zelda, Headmaster Gaepora, and Joey standing off to the side as Instructor Owlan stood patiently by the jump-off.

"Welcome, students. We will now commence the start of this years Wing Ceremony! This will also be a commemoration of our Academy, as it is our 25th Anniversary! The young ladies to play the Goddess and her servant is our own young Zelda and Joey!" Link smirked at Joey and winked, immediately making her cheeks darken before shyly looking away from the chuckling male.

"Your objective is to capture and claim this statue from the grasp of this bird here," he patted the back of a large and golden bird "and bring it back to me as a token for your victory. 

"The following rules apply: you may not start before I give you the go-ahead. If you do, you will have one more chance to start at the right time. Next rule is that whenever the first person to catch the statue gets a hold on it, you may not fight them for it; it is theirs, and they have won.

"To follow that, our third and final rule: absolutely no funny business whatsoever in the skies."

"That goes double for you, Groose!" The Headmaster roared from the sidelines, causing Groose to jump back in fear. Link snickered at this, a cocky smirk on his face as he glared at the edge of the platform.

"You may begin..." All four glared at each other menacingly, preparing themselves to dash off, "NOW!" Link took off, barely ahead Groose before he jumped off the ledge and whistled for his bird, quickly latching onto the crimson creature and flying high into the sky. He flew higher and higher, looking for the great golden bird before spotting it and diving, heading straight for its feet.

Joey couldn't help but stare in awe. He was such a natural. Her already reddened cheeks darkened considerably more, biting her lip shyly and looking away from the show Link was putting on.

He stretched his hand out, the statue inches away from his grasp as he gritted his teeth and pulled in closer.  As his hand grazed the statue, his bird suddenly jolted, letting out an angry squawk in surprise as the bird in front began to fly faster in fear. Link turned around, sneering as he found pieces of broken egg on the tail of his bird. He glared up at Groose, continuing to sneer as Groose did in return.

"You're not getting this, pretty boy!" He tried to throw yet another egg at Link, to which he quickly dodged, trying his best to ignore him and get the statue before anyone else.

"Hey! Link!" he looked in the corner of his eye, spotting Cawlin with an egg in his hand, ready to be thrown.

"Shit!" he ducked in time, the egg just passing his head before he picked up the speed of his bird, heading skyward before diving quickly once more.

The statue was only a foot away from his hand... half a foot...

"NO! You are NOT getting this!"

A few inches... a couple...

Link could feel the statue tucked securely in his hand, and as he gripped it tighter, he threw his arm up in victory, exposing to the others the statue clasped firmly in his grasp.

"Ah! Joey! Link got it! He actually got it!" Joey paused from playing with a butterfly, looking to the sky where she could see Link approaching on his bird. He landed a few feet from them, a smile on his face that you could see on a cocky ten-year-old boy that just roasted a fourth grader with a tiny penis joke.

He swooped up Joey from her waist, making her squeal in surprise.

"Hey! I won! Can I get a victory kiss now?"

"Hu- what?!" he laughed, placing her on her feet and kissing the tip of her nose.

"I was just kidding." She looked at him, confused, before shaking her head.

**

Link, Joey, and Zelda all stood on the Goddess Statue, Joey standing beside the two who faced each other, hands clenched at the front.

"Link, can you hand Joey your statue?" she took the small wooden bird in both hands, examining it curiously as Zelda ordered Link to get on one knee. Taking a hold of his hand, she lowered her head in prayer, the words of prayer slipping out of her mouth like silk.

"Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony."

She let out a deep breath, a small smile decorating her face as three glorious birds circled overhead.

"Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk... In accordance with the old ways... I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you."

She opened her eyes, a different, more light and joyous look coming from them before she looked at Joey. "Will you hand me the statuette and assist me in giving it as an offering to the Goddess?" Joey nodded her head, handing her the small bird and following her to the small opening in the great statue. Zelda placed it in, adjusting it until it looked directly out and giving it a nod of approval. She took a hold of her harp, giving a side smile to Joey as a cue to get ready before they played the Ballad of the Goddess.

Zelda smiled, putting her hip back on her side before turning to Link, "You ready for the next part?" she walked past him, by the edge and looked down before turning her gaze once again back to Link. "This is the last part of the Ceremony." she began to remove the sailcloth around her shoulders. "The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you." Link took into his hands the sailcloth she handed to him.

"Now what?" 

A joyous and excited smile stretched across her face, shoving Link to make him turn around, almost pushing him off the edge as he let out a small yell in surprise. 

"You have to jump off the ledge! Ready?!"

"What?!"

"Here you go!" she shoved him off, sending him screaming and flailing his arms before pulling out the sailcloth last minute, landing perfectly in the middle of the circle. "Let's go, Joey!" Zelda jumped off the ledge, landing onto the floor before planting herself on the ground beside Link. Joey followed suite, tumbling a bit until Link caught her arm, chuckling a bit.

"Congratulations, Link! You are now officially a Knight now!" She looked up to the sky, the joyous smile still plastered on her beaming face. "You know, I think we should celebrate. We've all come so far already. How about we fly around, yeah? It's such a nice day." Before they could even blink, Link and Joey found themselves situated on their birds, flying through the sky with Zelda as she whooped in glee.

"Ah! I'm so happy! You're finally a knight, Link!" He rolled his eyes, finding her extremely peppy personality a bit annoying. Joey on the other hand, became susceptible to Zelda's contagious happiness and giggled a bit in response. Link heard this from his bird, looking over to find her pink-cheeked with a happy smile on her lips. He smirked to himself, being unable to find her not completely adorable and hugable. 

The happy atmosphere quickly shifted to fear as a large, black tornado shot up from beneath the clouds, catching all three off guard as they tried their best to stir their birds away in time. Said tornado, quickly made its way towards them, knocking Zelda off her bird screaming.

"Link! Joey!" 

"Shit!" Link tried his best to catch Zelda, diving down towards her falling body. 

Joey, already knowing the outcome, screamed out for Link, trying her best to warn him. But it was too late, Zelda continued to plummet to the surface and Link was knocked out cold, thrown off his bird himself and beginning to drop himself.

"Sh-shit!" Joey dived after him, avoiding the large tornado and catching Link safely on her bird and flying back towards Skyloft.

She landed a bit awkwardly, dragging Link off her birds back and towards the school. Headmaster Gaepora ran out urgently, spotting Joey struggling to carry Link into the school.

"Joey! What happened?!"

"I-I just... the tornado...-"

"Here, let's just get Link safely into the building shall we? You look like you need some rest." She didn't feel tired, but as soon as those words slipped out of his mouth, a sense of exhaustion swept over her and she greatly craved the warmth of a bed.

They brought Link to his bed, laying him down comfortably before sighing tiredly. Gaepora turned his head to Joey, a concerned and sympathetic look in his eyes, "Why don't you go on to rest your head? You've had a long day. I'll watch over Link until he wakes." Joey nodded tiredly, making her way out to her own bedroom and throwing herself on it, almost immediately falling asleep.

**

A high-pitched and cold laugh ran through Links ears, making him wake up from his state of consciousness only to find him in a dark abyss.

"Link!" he turned around, finding Joey standing off at a distance, a scared look in her eyes. He tried to step forward, only to find his feet glued to the ground. Her cry caused Link to look up from his feet, finding arms that blended into the dark abyss around them snake their way around her waist, large hands gracing her figure. A wave of anger came over Link, and he became more urgent in his need to make his way toward her. A long, snakelike tongue began to caress the skin of her neck and cheek, making her cry out more in discomfort. A scream escaped her lips as she threw her head back, the tongue making its way down her dress in between her breasts.

"Joey!"

Link jumped awake from the nightmare, looking around to find that he was once again in his bedroom.

He sighed before letting out a short yell when the Headmaster made his presence clear.

"Oh my, I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I just... wanted to ask you some questions..." Link hesitantly nodded, looking at the Headmaster skeptically as he sat himself upright. "Link, what happened out there?" Link pursed his lips, very clearly remembering the situation with the outlandish tornado. He began to explain everything, from the ending of the Ceremony to when he was knocked unconscious. The Headmasters head was held between his hands, shaking side to side slowly.

"N-no... no..." his voice sounded solemn, and Link gave him a time of silence to take in the information. The Headmaster stood up, a faraway look in his eyes. "I-I see... I will give you some time now to head back to sleep... goodnight, Link." The Headmaster left without another word, leaving Link to himself as he continued to sit on the bed, staring blankly at the door. Was Joey alright? What the hell was that dream even about? 

His thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of a call. He couldn't tell what had made the sound, only that it came from outside in the hallway. Furrowing his eyebrows, he hesitantly stood up and made his way to the door, staring at the handle before exiting.

Joey groaned in her sleep, the feeling of somebody's hands on her body making her uncomfortable. The sound of a dark chuckle in her ears made her jump awake, looking around for the culprit, only to find that she was alone in the room. She gave herself a moment to catch her breath, sitting up in her bed. She knew that Fi, or whatever, was supposed to call her soon, but the sound she was familiar with was replaced with a high pitched ring, sounding somewhat like a call from a baby bird. Furrowing her eyebrows, she stood up and made her way out the room, the sound of another door making her look to the right, Link emerging from his own room. They exchanged looks before turning back to the stairway as the sound of a call reached their ears. The familiar Fi stood patiently on the stairs, but a new figure, a small girl in what looked like a bird costume, all in white and gold, stood a step below Fi, floating just as she did. Joey furrowed her eyes in confusion, but began to make their way towards them nonetheless.

"Wait! Joey-!"

"It's OK, we're supposed to follow them." Link hesitantly took her word, following behind out the Academy into the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Link and Joey walked beside each other out of the Academy, heading closer to the Goddess Statue. They made a small turn right before entering the plaza, which was blocked by metal bars, and finding Mia, one of the remlits curled up on the ground fast asleep.

"Wait." Joey placed her arm in front of Link, "Try to go around it."

Link gave her a weird look, "Why?" 

"It attacks you if you wake it up. They become hostile at night and it's kind of annoying having to deal with them." Link furrowed his eyebrows at her before shrugging, following her command and going around the small cat-like creature. Joey walked right behind him, successfully avoiding waking up the sleeping remlit and continuing to follow Fi through the odd terrain. They encountered a few bats and slimeballs, or whatever they are, and 20 rupees before jumping from the main island onto a smaller one and back, successfully making their way behind the statue. Fi drew them to the front of the statue, disappearing at the center and allowing a small opening to reveal themselves, leading them into the inside.

The room was lit with many torches, a great pedestal standing in the back with the Goddesses crest in the middle. But what caught both Joey and Link's attention as soon as they walked in was the extravagant looking weapons on display right in the middle of the room. The Goddess sword stood on its pedestal, an ivory and golden bow hanging above it, suspending from something unknown.

Both Fi and the unknown child bowed to them.

"The ones chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny." Fi said her voice as monotone as Joey remembered.

"According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Li is the name I was given." The other, to which Joey learned to be named Li, said. Li's voice was a bit more melodic and childish, still reminding Joey somewhat of a baby bird.

"And you may address me by the name Fi.

"We were created for a single purpose, long before the memory of your people."

"And we are here to aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry." Li finished, before both she and Fi backed up beside the weapons.

"Come, Link. Take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny." Link glanced at Joey, unsure before stepping forward. He clutched the sword in his hand, ready to withdraw the sword as Li nodded to Joey, implying that she does the same.  Joey stepped to the other side of Link, her view never once leaving the magnificent bow suspended in the air. She grabbed onto it, pulling it towards her before examining it.

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. The uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is natural for you to exhibit some apprehension."

"To minimize your uncertainty, allow us to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state.

"The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."

"Well, no shit. There wouldn't be a game if she was dead now, would there?"

"And this spirit maiden... the one you call Zelda... is another one chosen fated to be part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take this sword without any hesitation before you set out to search for her."

"Now," Joey turned her head back to Li, "Are you ready to take hold of your weapons?" She nodded, clutching the bow a bit tighter.  "It seems that further means of persuasion are unneeded."

"In the name of my creator, draw your weapon and raise it skyward." Joey looked down and jumped, finding a bright and sharp bow materializing into the palm of her hand. Looking at both the bow and the arrow, she arranged them, before aiming skyward into the bright light. Link followed suit with his sword. They could both feel the warmth as light energy began to fill up their weapon, a bright light flowing down until it stopped at their hand. 

You got the Goddess Bow!

This mysterious bow is bathed in divine light.

Joey could see the words flash across her vision, disappearing soon afterward.  She could see her bow extend, becoming a tad bit larger as Links sword did, the light still illuminating their weapons.

"Recognition complete, ...Master" the words slipped out of Li and Fi's mouth, looking toward their indicated master.

"Well, that's not kinky."

"Link!"

"Ah shit, am I in trouble?" Joey giggled.

Both turned to see the Headmaster standing at the entrance with a look of shock on his features.

"I've had my suspicions, but until now, I wasn't sure. Yet here we are, in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear. It is said that this place was left to the people by the Goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a few words...

"When the light of the goddess's weapons shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal themselves in a place most sacred."

The Headmaster walked towards them, "It started days ago. The weapons that I've kept secret for years... it began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. At first, I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with these weapons. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime." He looked up to Fi and Li, who flew over the heads of their intended master. "The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes.

The youth will be guided by one born of the blade and bow--one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."

"Ah, yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission." Link snorted and Joey choked back laughter. The Headmaster looked somewhat offended. "It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations."  The Headmaster looked embarrassed and Link chortled at his expression.

Li floated down, standing right in front of the Headmaster, 

"The youths who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is they who possesses an unbreakable spirit. They shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade and bow at their side, they shall soar the clouds and plummet below... And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."

Joey could just picture Zelda standing in front of her, just as she was when they found Links bird, "Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world below, far more vast than Skyloft!"

"Master, you and Joey must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface "

"It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess."

Fi finished off, "It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

The Headmaster began to look nervous, shaking his arms hastily, "This is no easy task, you two. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this."

Despite the Headmasters words, Fi stretched out her arms, a bright light glowing between her "hands" until a tablet form, a single emerald encrusted in it. It floated toward Link and Joey, resting just before Link, slightly urging him to take it.

Li floated a bit closer, "This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the altar behind us.

As soon as Link took a hold of it, a text appeared on the bottom of their peripheral vision, making them jump in surprise for a second before relaxing.

You got the Emerald Tablet!

The weathered surface of this heavy stone feels very old.

"Master, the first thing you and Joey must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward. Once you have charged your weapon, face the crest and strike to send out a powerful Skyward Strike." Both Li and Fi cleared the way to the crest as Link and Joey looked at each other, shrugging after a while. Walking forward to the middle of the room, both raised their weapons, the warm energy filling it up and causing them to emit a bright glow. And at the same time, they both struck the dull crest, causing it to quickly spin and absorb the energy of their weapons. As soon as it settled, an altar began to raise from below it, revealing an open spot for them to place the tablet. 

Walking towards it, Link picked the tablet back up (where it had gone previously, I don't know) and placed it on the altar, and out from their sight, a green ball emerged from the Goddess Statue, heading not too far from the floating island and creating a green pillar of light that created a rift in the layer of clouds.

"Masters, it is done." Li and Fi said in synchronization, creeping Joey out at the slightest.

"Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. We have recognized you as our masters, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go."

"We reside within your weapons and will accompany you in your travels. Do call our names to summon us whenever you require our assistance." And just as quickly as they came, both Fi and Li transformed into small balls of light, flying into their designated masters' weapons.

"Link, Joey, listen a moment."

"Fuck - we don't have time for this!" Link grabbed onto Joey's hand, pulling her outside where they were immediately transported into their rooms. In shock, Link looked around for the girl that was just holding his hand a second ago. Realizing the game had tripped them over, he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

The Headmaster stood in front of him, holding out a green uniform in his hands, "Here. Wear this. It'll be much better for your journey than the clothes you are wearing now." Giving him a weird look, Link hesitantly took the clothes. The Headmaster nodded before heading out, giving Link the privacy to change.

Joey stood in her room just as clueless, jumping a bit when the Headmaster walked in with a lighter green uniform in his hands, "Here, I just gave Link his uniform for wearing the Ceremony. This would have been the outfit if a female was in the Ceremony and won. But now, it will be useful for you on your journey, so here." Joey graciously took the uniform, bowing gratefully. 

"Thank you." The Headmaster nodded, a small smile on his face before he too left the room.

Once Link was done changing, he walked out into the hallway, adjusting the gloves on his hands until the sound of a door opening caused him to turn his head. Joey walked out, a little bit awkwardly, playing with the belt that wrapped around her small waist. Link couldn't help but let his eyes wander, the uniform perfectly fitted her small form, accenting her curves. Licking his lips, he walked towards her, a wolf-like look in his eyes.

"Well isn't someone looking beautiful." the sound of his voice caused Joey to jump back in shock, not noticing he was there before. Seeing this, Link chuckled, his now dark blue eyes not leaving her confused and embarrassed face. His gloved hand reached out for her reddened cheek, lightly grazing it before taking the soft flesh in his hand, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Joey's already reddened cheeks began to darken even more as she tried her best to look everywhere but his eyes. She's never seen someone look at her so intensely, and his dark, raspy voice didn't help.

"Ah, yes!" both turned to the Headmaster, who stood by the stairways with a satisfied smile on his face. "I was suspicious of the green color for the uniform this year, but now that I see you both in them, no color could be more perfectly fitting! It's as if you were born to wear it." he stepped forward, approaching them, "Don't forget to take care of yourselves on your journey and be sure to stop by some of the shops at the bazaar here in town to equip yourself properly for the travels ahead. I will return my quarters and see if I can glean more useful information from the ancient texts. You are always welcome to stop by if you have questions. You and Zelda shall be in prayers. May the goddess watch over and guide you both." Joey, finding this interruption extremely useful, quickly slipped out of Links grasp and began to make her way out. Link, on the other hand, was extremely annoyed but followed Joey's quickly moving body. 

"H-Hey! Joey!" Joey stopped in her tracks to spot a bashful boy standing off to the side.

"O-oh, hi Fledge!" Link walked up right behind her, standing close to the point to where Joey could feel his hot breath running down her neck.

"I-I heard what h-happened... It's such a tragedy. I could never even imagine doing what you and Link have to do, but I wanted to help anyway!" He reached into his pocket, pulling out two pouches and walking towards them with it. "I made some adventure pouches for you to help you on your journey! Do take them!" Joey graciously took one, examining it before attaching it to her belt.

"Thank you, Fledge!" she nodded, thanking him graciously with her soft voice.

"N-no problem..." Link looked at the small girl with raised eyebrows before smirking and scoffing.

"C'mon, we gotta go, princess." Joey's eyes widened just as her cheeks reddened, following clumsily behind Link who had her by the hand.

"Why are you so nice to them?" 

She gave him a weird look, "H-huh?"

Link looked at her from the corner of his eye, smirking to himself at her cute expression. 

"The Headmaster. The townspeople." He gestured with his head to the academy, "Whoever that clown was. None of them are real, they're all part of this stupid game."

"W-well... I-I..." Joey didn't exactly know how to respond to that. Natural habit? She could have easily said that, but at this moment in time, she felt shy. Especially with someone as attractive as Link.

He paused in his steps suddenly, making the much smaller girl collide in his chest. Immediately stepping back with red cheeks.

"Well, what?"

"I-I... I just..." Link couldn't understand why she was so shy. A girl with her beauty must have gotten a lot of attention before, so why was she always so timid and quiet? Despite his questions, Link couldn't help but find her shy personality adorable.

"Joey! Link!"

Link groaned, rolling his eyes. "For fuck's sake."

One of the instructors walked up to him, two wooden shields held outstretched to them. "I thought you may need this for your journey. I wanted to wish you luck on it before you left, do remember to stop by the bazaar before you leave to get any materials you may need. And do return to us safely with our dear Zelda." Joey nodded gratefully, a bit timider now after Link's comment.

"These people really are generous, aren't they?" Link scoffed, before grabbing onto Joey's hand, who jumped at his notion.

Making his way towards one of the ledges, Joey pulled gently on his hand in opposition. With eyebrows raised, Link turned around to the girl, "What?"

"M-maybe we sh-should stop by t-the bazaar..." she felt a bit scared at what he'd say, she'd been calmed stupid and weird by enough boys in her life to be cautious about what she says to them. But instead, he shrugged. Turning around and heading to the bazaar. Joey sighed, a small smile forming on her lips.

Walking into the bazaar left Joey's mouth at an agape. The place was bigger and more vibrant in person, and a delicious smell invaded her senses, making her stomach growl. She was shocked at the feeling of being hungry, she was in a video game.

"Hungry? Think I have a couple of rupees." She looked up at Link in shock as he led her to the small restaurant at the side, plopping her down in a seat and heading to the lady by the large pot of soup.

"How much is the food here?"

"Oh! Link! You want something to eat? Let's see, any of the sandwiches are five rupees, vegetable soup and ramen are ten rupees, and a full meal is twenty rupees. What would you like?" glancing at the girl in the corner of his eye, he pulled out twenty rupees.

"I'll take four sandwiches. How much are the drinks?"

"A water is only one rupee, and everything else is five."

He pulled out another two, "Two waters then." The lady, Piper, headed to the back to retrieve the food.

"You'll have to hold onto the food since I bought them." He said as he sat in front of the girl.

She nodded, "Th-thank you."

He couldn't help but ruffle her hair, finding her too cute, "No problem, princess."

"Link!" he left to retrieve the food, giving Joey the chance to fix her hair quickly with pink cheeks.

"Don't eat your sandwich now. Save it for when we land." Link said as he handed her the food and drinks. She nodded, placing them in the surprisingly roomy pouch and following Link as they continued to explore the bazaar.

They left with very little rupees in their pockets, instead filled with two potions that were surprisingly expensive for their starting wallet.

"Ready?" Joey nodded, and they broke out into a run, jumping off the ledge and calling for their birds. Joey was once again met with the soft surface of her bird, smiling as she gently gripped onto the feathers on her soft neck.

They flew over the rift breaking the separation between the sky and the surface, taking deep breaths before jumping off the ledge and heading down to the first of their many trials.


	7. Chapter 7

A dark green landing appeared before Joey's eyes, a vast area of forest land approaching closer and closer every second until Link grabbed her hand. He yanked her close, pulling out his sailcloth only a couple of yards above the ground letting them a graceful landing. As quick as they landed, Fi and Li appeared before their eyes, floating a few feet from each other.

"Masters, we've arrived. This is the fabled surface that has long been part of Skyloft legend. By my calculations, you are currently positioned in a location known as the Sealed Grounds."

Link looked over the fence separating them from the descending ground, perfectly shaped in a swirling manner to the very bottom, where a single pillar stood in the very middle amidst a strangely patterned ground. Their map screen suddenly appeared in front of them, uncovering a new land labeled as the "Sealed grounds" with their location displayed retrospect of it. It stayed on display for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Please proceed with caution, Masters." and with that, both Fi and Li left into their assigned weapons, leaving Link and Joey to themselves.

Link once again grabbed onto Joey's hand to her surprise leading her down the desired path only to encounter a Deku baba.

"Shit," Link unsheathed his sword, killing the monster with a single swipe and grabbing the green rupee it left behind. Joey prepared an arrow, already knowing there were more deku babas on the path, and followed behind Link, who firmly held his sword in hand.

Link had killed the next before Joey could even aim, peeving her a little until she grabbed another arrow, setting the two arrows in her hand to shoot at the same time. Just as the next pair of deku babas began to arise, Joey quickly aimed, releasing the two arrows to land perfectly on their targets, successfully killing both.

Link observed her with impressed eyes, not expecting her to be so accurate with her aim so quickly.

"Damn, girl. If you wanted to kill something you could have just said something." He smirked at her, feeling more accomplished with her flushed and confused face. He grabbed her hand again, leading her down until they met the drop down to the abandoned temple. He let go of her hand, swiftly jumping down and leaving his arms open to catch her. "C'mon, I'll catch you."

Her cheeks flushed again, eyes slightly narrowing in a testy manner, "I-I can make it down by myself."

Link only smirked at this, "I know you can, baby. I just want an excuse to hold onto you." His teasing smirk only annoyed her even more, making her let out a small "hmph" before preparing to land somewhere else. She quickly jumped down, only to end up in Link's awaiting arms with a cocky smirk aimed fixedly on her.

"See, wasn't so bad was it?" Their noses were practically touching, Link's now dark blue eyes looking straight into Joey's wide eyes. Her whole face was practically a tomato, not knowing how to deal with their close proximity and her rapidly beating heart. She felt as though she was about to have a panic attack and wasn't so keen on the idea of having scared boy hours in Link's arms.

"Y-y-you c-can p-put m-m-me d-d-do-down n-now." She looked down at her lap, patiently waiting for him to put her down without making eye contact. Link chuckled with her obvious fear and excessive stuttering, finding it adorable as he carefully placed her down on her feet, keeping his hands lingering on her for longer than necessary, going over Joey's head as she was focused on getting as far away from him as she could.

As they walked a bit farther, Link, with his cocky and somewhat unnecessary smirk, sneakily began to make his way closer to Joey, only stopping when he found he couldn't move at all. The area around them began to change to a dark red abyss until both of them focused on the pit laid in the center of Sealed Grounds. A low and dangerous growl emitted from the dark aura of the pillar until it quickly shot out, hitting both Link and Joey square in the forehead, leaving a pounding and painful headache in its leave. Recovering from the sudden hit, Joey looked back down, only to find nothing there. The area around her and Link was nothing but a red and black hole, making Joey suddenly more wanting of Link's company. As if reading her mind, Link latched onto her arm, yanking her behind his body as a form of protection as he cautiously looked around for signs of danger. Another growl, louder than the last, came from the same area as the pillar that no longer stood there, a black and ominous hole there in its stead. It grew a bit larger until a monster with an endless amount of teeth emerged, looking directly at the two before growing larger and standing tall over them. Link grabbed his sword, ready to defend, and holding Joey closer to his person. But before either could attack, the monster swooped down on them, making the area go completely black until it cleared, leaving them back where they previously stood.

"Well that wasn't a trip." he loosened his hold on Joey, looking down at her to make sure she didn't freak out, only to find her standing quite calmly behind him. "You good?" she nodded, remembering how close they stood and took a shy step back, refraining from eye contact again to Link's amusement. Despite this, he grabbed onto her hand, leading her to the edge and gesturing for her to climb onto his back.

"W-we don't need t-to - "

"Just climb on, Joey." his voice was at the bridge of annoyance, causing Joey to quickly shut up and follow his orders. She was extremely light, not to Link's surprise, making him swoon just a bit over how cute and small she was. He easily made his way down, plopping her down back on her feet, having to catch her so she wouldn't fall over after a second of being on the ground. 

"Master-"

"Yah!" Joey jumped, surprised at the sudden voice.

"Stand on opposite sides of the pillar and ready your weapons." Link and Joey glanced at each other, shrugging before doing as they were told.

A sudden, ominous voice called out to them, making both feel on edge as it spoke, "... Young ones... Children of destiny descended from the sky...Raise the weapons of the goddess skyward... Take aim at the evil aura and unleash its power..."

"Sounds kind of sketch but ok..." Link mumbled under his breath, unsheathing his sword and raising it skyward, feeling the light travel through his sword, filling his hands with warmth. Joey did the same across of him, readying her bow and arrow once it was filled with the goddesses light. They both took aim at the pillar, hitting it at the same time and filling it with the pure light.

The area around them was suddenly filled with geysers, giving them a quick option to get up. With Joey back on Link's shoulders, they rode their way up to the top, finding themselves back by the entrance of the abandoned temple, Link making his way through it with the girl still perched on his back.

The room was quite large, an old woman sitting in the far back in front of a set of large doors.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you for some time."

**

They walked out of the building with a new potion in their pockets, making their way to a pillar that shone brightly in the trees. Link grabbed her hand once more, again, scaring Joey in surprise and making her look down at their hands. She took note of how large and warm his hand was, revealing veins that popped out as he securely held onto her hand. She couldn't help but see how small her hand was compared to his, she looked up to the back of his head, realizing how much taller he was compared to her, about a foot; she was only 5'1', so it wouldn't be necessarily hard to be that much taller to her.

She didn't realize his sudden stop, making her crash into his hard back and stumble back a bit. With a light tug, Link steadied her back on her feet.

"You okay, gorgeous?" with pink, embarrassed cheeks she nodded, avoiding his smirk that looked down on her. 

A loud and ugly screech caused her to look up, finding that at the bottom of the ledge stood an anxious Goron, surrounded by a shroud of angry red monsters, swinging their swords and clubs recklessly in the air. Releasing Joey's hand, Link swiftly jumped down, swinging his sword out and unnecessarily flipping his sword in his hand before firmly gripping it. He didn't want to seem like it, or even admit that he was trying to intensely impress the tiny girl standing back on the ledge as he flexed his biceps and back muscles. But just as he prepared to make his first strike, the monsters fell down one by one, leaving Link to stand alone with the Goron. He turned around as soon as he heard Joey's soft steps approaching, her face void of a cocky expression like Link would have professed, an innocent expression on her face as she walked up to him.

"What?" her face went pink again with Link's intense gaze on her face.

"Did you do that?" she looked around, confused.

"Yeah?" he raised his eyebrows, once again impressed with her aim and speed.

"Damn." he looked her up and down, trying to see how a tiny and introverted girl like her could be so talented with a bow and arrow.

"W-what?" Joey was starting to get a bit annoyed with his vague responses; he was taking too long to kill them, and she might as well practice her skills, right?

"Nothing." He grabbed onto her hand again, walking her towards the Goron.

"Whew! Thanks for jumping in there to rescue me, guys!" he placed his large hands on his hips, looking down on them with a friendly smile. "Just who were those red pests? I did not expect to run into a pack of them in this peaceful forest. Same for you too. This is the second time I've bumped into one of your kind today. I tell you, all sorts of weird things are going on lately. I owe you big for taking care of those guys, lets me tell you guys something fascinating." He walked to a rusted bird statue, "Hey, bud! I am Gorko the Goron. I am researching the ancient history of these woods here. According to the ancient texts, there is some kind of place up above called the Isle of the Goddess. Far up in the sky! Apparently, these old statues serve as landmarks to those traveling up to the sky or down from this Isle of the Goddess place. If you find one, be sure to examine it to keep tabs on the number of landmarks. They are rumored to be quite useful. Supposedly this statue is special, as it is said to have the ability to activate all the other statues. The whole thing sounds a little crazy, but I for one believe it to be true! Otherwise, why would all these statues be here all over the place? It is a real head-scratcher, bud. Makes you want to know more, does it not?"

"No." Link rolled his eyes, ready to walk away until an angry tug stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see Joey furiously pouting at him.

"Were you not just listening? We should go examine the statue so we can get back up to Skyloft." Her big angry eyes and slightly pouting eyes made Link sigh.

"Fine. Only because you're cute." He smirked down at her confused expression, unable to hold back kissing her on the forehead, making her eyes widen and cheeks redden as he pulled her shocked form towards the statue. The bird immediately to glow, the rust beginning to disappear as the glow began to die down, leaving the statue in its natural glow.

"WHOA! What in the world just happened? Did you use some kind of magic? The statue reacted the moment you got near it, bud. How crazy is that?" the Goron turned, excitedly examining the statue and taking note of anything he saw. Link scoffed, turning to walk down the path until his hand was tugged down again. Joey looked up again at him, pointing to a wall of vines leading up to a small cave.

"There's a shortcut there to lead us back to the Sealed Grounds. We should open it just in case." Link shrugged, leading her over to the wall and stopping right in front of it. Gesturing for her to climb first, Joey got a tight grip on the vines, gradually climbing up as Link watched her with a smirk, his eyes concentrating mostly on her butt. After making his way up himself, he helped Joey roll down the log leading down to the Sealed Grounds and went back to continue on their journey to Faron Woods. 

Once making their way in, they activated another statue and encountered more noisy bokoblins screeching at what looked like a plant.

"What the hell." The two bokoblins turned, spotting Link and Joey and running over to them with their weapons swinging violently. Link killed them both with a single swipe, allowing Joey to carefully walk up to the shaking plant. Little squeals of terror resounded from it, slowly dying down once it realized the monsters were gone. A little head popped out from under it, looking around cautiously.

"Huh...? It's gone quiet." In a matter of seconds, the plant disappeared into a small ball, and a tiny creature jumped out from under, squealing again in fear once it spotted the two. It immediately ran off deeper into the forest, Fi jumping out of Link's sword as it ran out of sight.

"Master, I picked up a highly interesting spike in dowsing readings from the creature you just encountered. Based on the creature's characteristics, I must conclude that it is a peaceful, forest-dwelling animal known as a Kikwi. Kikwis are intelligent beings capable of speech. However, such a creature could obviously not be confused with Zelda."

"Yeah, well no shit."

"It is unclear why such a creature would elicit a dowsing response attuned to Zelda. You should follow the creature and investigate this phenomenon." Fi disappeared back into Link's sword.

"So I guess we have to follow this thing - " Link turned to the side to see that Joey was no longer standing there, and as he looked around, he realized she wasn't in the area at all. "Shit - Joey!" 

Meanwhile, Joey was currently following the tiny Kikwi around with excitement, desperately wanting to cuddle with the tiny creature that she found absolutely adorable. She finally caught the creature by a tree, shaking terribly with its small hands on its head.

"It spotted me again!" It immediately flopped on its stomach, the same plant from earlier on its back acting as a camouflage.

"I don't want to hurt you." Joey placed her hand on its head, gently petting it as it began to calm down.

"...Huh? You don't want to... eat me? Kwee... And come to think of it, why did you fight off all those red monsters?" It jumped up, closing the plant on its back and looking up to Joey. "I'm Machi. I'm a Kikwi. You seem OK. Thanks for helping me!" Links sudden call made them both turn, scaring Machi until Joey began to calm them down.

"N-no, don't worry. That's my partner. I'm over here!" following her voice, Link found them both under the tree, waiting expectantly for him.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Joey turned red in embarrassment and shame, spotting the annoyance in his voice as she shrunk down a little bit.

"I didn't mean to... but look at them! It's so cute!" Joey excitedly pet the top of Machi's head, eliciting what sounded like a purr and ending up with the Kikwi cuddling in her lap. She giggled, holding Machi closer to her as she began to cuddle it.

Link chuckled, rolling his eyes as he smirked down at the small scene in front of him. "You act like your ten, c'mon."

"No, wait!" Joey looked down at the Kikwi. "Have you seen anyone else like us?"

"Yeah, I did actually. A little while ago I ran into another girl like you."

"Was she Zelda?"

"What's a Zelda? I don't know who this girl was, koo-kwee, but she was in a bunch of trouble when I saw her. A pack of those mean red guys were after her, kwee, but she escaped with the Kikwi elder." Fi popped out of Link's sword again, scaring the Kikwi to clutch desperately onto Joey's clothes.

"Master, we have obtained new information on Zelda's current status. This information indicates that she was assailed by monsters but somehow evaded capture. However, I infer that she is still in significant danger." Their maps showed up once again in front of them. "I have marked the position of the Kikwi known as Machi. Please confirm your current location. Furthermore, my analysis suggests that this Kikwi most likely produces a false-positive dowsing reaction due to previous direct contact with Zelda. Using this hypothesis, I theorize there is an 85% chance that the Kikwi elder will also generate a dowsing reaction for the same reason. I propose you continue dowsing to search for Zelda."

Machi looked up, still clutching onto Joey before speaking, "You really spooked me, kwee... You keep some very strange company, friend. Kee-paleep... It sounds like your set on finding this friend and the elder. If you're heading that way anyway, kwee, would you mind telling our leader elder that I'm safe?"

"Of course! Thank you, Machi." Joey scratched the back of their neck in gratitude before carefully placing them down and standing up. "M'kay, let's go!"

They passed a scenic and small waterfall on their way up to the elder, running into some small monsters but not paying much mind to them. Walking up to a rope long enough to swing them to the other side, they both took turns making it over, eventually encountering the large elder laying on his stomach.

"Kweeeee-heee... I am Bucha, the Kikwi elder. I saw the way you spotted me through my ingenious camoflage. Kweee, you are clearly a master woodsman."

"Get to the point - where's Zelda?"

"Zelda...?" Link scowled, crossing his arms. "Ah, the girl creature with the blonde hair. She looked like one of your kind. Yes, she was with me, kweeee. But now is not the time for such talk... The woods are full of monsters. I am worried about my missing tribe. Kweeee... The shock and worry has made my memories of the girl quite hazy..."

"We've met Machi already." the elder looked to Joey with a happy sort of shock.

"What? You say you've met some of my people, kweee? So Machi is safe, eh? Ahhh, but the monsters! They are still lurking in the forest. I don't dare leave this spot."

"Of course you won't." Link grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Three Kikwis are still unaccounted for. Could I ask you to search for them and make sure they are safe, kweee? I am worried sick for my fellow Kikwis. If you could calm my fears, I might be able to remember more about where the girl you seek went off to, kwee."

"We will, thank you!" Joey grabbed Link's hand this time, to his surprise, and pulled him to the base of the tree behind them with a small hole at the bottom. Getting down on her knees, Joey crawled in, bouncing when she stood up and turning to Link who still stood on the other side. "C'mon!" Waiting for him to cross over, she kicked and broke a nearby fruit, letting a fairy fly out, and with an empty bottle, she caught it and placed it into her satchel.

Link looked down at the small opening and scoffed, rolling his eyes before following after her into the tree. They climbed up a small wall leading to an opening and crossed the rope to the other side of the forest.

A single red bokoblin stood there, yelling up the tree with its sword swinging. Taking out a single arrow, Joey struck the monster in the head, successfully killing it with a single blow.

A small sounding "Kikwi!" sounded up from the tree, causing both Joey and Link to look up to see another Kikwi perched upon the tree, shaking terribly.

"You fought off that red guy. So does that mean you're... a good guy? See, I've got this problem. My legs have turned to jelly, and I can't get down. Think you could help me, kwee?" Sighing, Link walked up to the tree as Joey walked under the Kikwi, arms outstretched and ready to catch and with a strong shake, the Kikwi fell out of the tree straight into Joey's arms. Whimpering and shaking from the sudden fall, Joey consoled it and snuggled it against her. 

"Ahh, thanks to you two I'm saved. kee-paleep!"

"That's great, now go back to the elder." the Kikwi looked to Link.

"Really? Was the elder worried about me? Well, I'm glad to hear he's safe, kwee-koo. My name's Lopsa. If you see the elder, can you please tell him where I am? oh kwee... My legs are still shaking."

They quickly found the other two Kikwi's, Erla and Oolo, and went back to meet with the elder.

"Kwee! So all my fellow Kikwis are well. And they want me to stop worrying? Aha, excellent! They know me too well. You have a real talent for finding whatever is missing, kweee. I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you have my thanks. Kwee hee hee, I feel much less worried now! I believe I just remembered where that young lady went! That young girl... Zelda-- was that her name? Yes... it's all coming back to me. She said she had to travel to the temple deep within these woods, kweee... Oho! I tried to warn her about how dangerous it was there, but the clever little thing vaulted off my belly and ran off on her own just the same. I think she headed down that way toward the temple, kwee... but be sure to take great care if you follow her. That area is crawling with monsters." They looked in the area he was pointing, seeing the small building that led to the entrance of the deep woods. "Oho! I almost forgot, kwee!" They turned their attention back to the large elder. "As a reward for finding all my fellow Kikwis, I will give you a precious Kikwi heirloom. Let me just fetch it for you right now, kweee. Pardon me a moment..." the elder made a weird face before slowly falling forward, right on top of the two who were barely able to get out of the way in time. The small puff on his back opened, revealing a slingshot laying there.

After retrieving the small weapon, they began to make their way to the temple, Link was holding Joey's hand again while she was a red-faced mess. Slowly looking up, she began to examine Link in the corner of her eyes. A design peaked up from under his tunic up to his neck, a tattoo? She couldn't exactly tell what it was of, but it didn't really bother her as she then began to examine his sharp features. His jawline, sharp nose and eyes could make anyone swoon. Didn't help that every step they took caused a muscle to flex in his neck. God, she could even see his muscular body through the tunic. With a shaky breath, Joey looked to the other side, focusing a bit on the ground until she looked up. The sky began to take an orangey-pinkish shade. What time was it? Pulling up her guide, she saw that it was already six. Was it that late already? 

"U-uhm, Link?"

"Yes, beautiful?" she choked a bit, cheeks reddening again to Link's amusement. His smirk didn't help her spit out her question, only delaying it even more as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

With a deep breath, she was finally able to speak comprehensibly, "I-I think i-it's getting late. W-we should probably head back up."

"I think we'll be fine. Trust me." Link was fully aware of the fact that it was getting late and that they'd probably be unable to return to the sky when they'd get out, but Link was a shameless creep and wanted an excuse to sleep with Joey.

Joey pouted slightly at this, looking up at the sky doubtfully but complied with Link. Once they made their way up to the entrance of the forest. Joey remembered the small factor that someone was standing behind them. She quickly turned around to see a tall, muscular man standing there, smirking directly at her and licking his lips with a long, snake-like tongue before disappearing into an array of diamonds.

"Joey, c'mon." a hand on her waist made her turn back to Link, allowing him to take her hand and walk her in. Regarding what she had just seen, she felt uneasy, a growing feeling of warning burning in her stomach as she slowly began to step closer to Link. She felt that Link would try to protect her if anything.

They encountered the Goron again and unleashed a Goddess chest before walking to the entrance of the temple. Li emerged from Joey's bow, standing in front of them before they could walk in.

"Master, before you walk in I have news to tell you about your arrows. 

Your arrows are a creation of the Goddess, made solely of her Holy light and the positive aura of life around it. Considering the circumstances of this temple, there will be no light to create your arrows.

You will not be able to use your arrows in this temple.

I suggest you stay with Master Link throughout this temple and use other means of defense." With that, she left, leaving Joey slightly peeved at the news.

"Well this will be fun."

And with that, they walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Limey chapter comin up ahead

Joey and Link had already met crazy-skeleton-man and achieved the Beetle, allowing them deeper into the temple until they reached the boss door. Getting the key itself was a tedious task enough as it is, but putting the big fucking hunk of gold in that high ass hole was some shit work.

After placing Joey on his shoulders to try and get the fucking key in the fucking hole, they were finally able to get in the dark boss room, seemingly empty as they first walked in.

A bright light immediately stopped them both in their tracks, effectively blinding them for a few seconds as a man made his appearance. Shoving Joey behind him, Link looked up cautiously, spotting the man who wielded his sword horizontally towards the two as if to block them. He stood in front of the golden door, fists clenched around his sword angrily as he prepared to strike at it, only to stop and have his weaponry disappear right out of his hands.

"Look who it is." His voice was deep and raspy, quite unlike how Joey remembered as she looked at him over Link's shoulders.

He turned towards them, black eyes slightly glaring at the pair as he spoke, "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces." he scoffed and turned his head back towards the door, "Not that your life or death has any consequence." He fully turned his body to face the door, his vulnerable back facing them in an almost taunting manner. "It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here... just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours." his cocky voice suddenly turned sarcastic. "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over the land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim." he turned back around to face them, showing how the leotard truly adorned by Ghirahim was now an intricate suit. A white dress shirt hugged the mans broad and muscular body, much more intimidating than his more scrawny torso from the original game. Blood red dress pants flew down his long legs, making his tall stature stand out more while a black and yellow diamond belt tightened itself around its hips. The cape around his shoulders was also a suit coat, large blue diamond earrings handing from his pointy ears and a large diamond-chain necklace hanging around his neck. Joey couldn't have felt smaller at that moment, being in the same room with these extremely tall and muscular men while she barely hit 5 feet and had as much muscle as her childhood cat.

"In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not fussy." Link scowled at his cocky attitude, getting extremely sketchy vibes from him as he tightened his hold on Joey, holding her close to him. This didn't go unnoticed by Ghirahim as he smirked, peaking over Link's shoulder to spot the tiny girl hiding behind him. Seeing this, Link placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, swiftly pulling it out in front of him.

Ghirahim turned to him with raised eyebrows, a cocky smirk on his face as he still stood leaning to the side towards Joey. "Did you really just draw your sword? What a fucking idiot.

"By all rights, the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away." His face contorted in anger, eyes flashing a dangerous red as his fists clenched and unclenched in anger, the lights of the room fading between light and darkness. He took a couple menacing forwards, Joey instinctively ready to take a step back until Link pulled her back towards him, standing taller as he held his sword tighter, ready to swing. 

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?! Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" he disappeared in an array of diamonds, putting Link on full alert as he looked around for the other man. "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed" he chuckled darkly, "and maybe a taste of that feminine beauty." Before they could formally react, Joey felt a strong pair of hands grab her shoulders, pulling her into yet another hard chest as arms of pure muscle wrapped themselves around her waist. She squealed in response, struggling to get out from Ghirahim's tight grasp as he chuckled into her ear, fanning it with his hot breath.

The feeling of Joey's bodily warmth made Link immediately turn around, spotting Joey wrapped securely in Ghirahim's grasp.

"Get your fucking -" Ghirahim chuckled, disappearing with the girl still in his arms. At this point, Link's heart was rapidly beating in his rib cage as he hastily looked around for the asswad with his girl in his arms.

They reappeared in front of the golden door, immediately catching Link's attention as he examined the two. One arm was still wrapped around Joey's waist, holding her close to the tall man as his other hand held a tight grip on her hair, pulling her head back to the side and giving him full access to her neck. One tiny hand rested on his arm, trying to pull it off as the other was wrapped around his wrist where the hand attached painfully held onto her hair. 

Ghirahim kept his eyes fixated on Link, who held an extremely aggravated expression at their position and was more than ready to start swinging. The white-haired male chuckled, sending hot breath to trail down Joey's neck.

"L-let go of m-me!" she struggled, still trying fruitlessly to release his hold on her. He chuckled again, flicking his eyes to the small woman in his arms, and licking his lips as he looked down her chest into the valley between her breasts. 

He smirked, "I don't think I want to." he looked back at Link with half-lidded eyes, looking him straight in the eyes as he placed a drawn-out kiss right below her jawline, leading a small trail down as Joey froze in fear, eyes wide. Once he hit her sweet spot, she let out a small whimper, causing another cocky smirk to form on his face as he began to harshly lick and bite at it. Her wide eyes shut closed as she arched her back, releasing a subconscious moan before going back to struggling. She felt extremely uncomfortable and violated in his arms, making her want to vomit as her already pounding chest increased in speed, a single tear running down her cheek.

Finally snapping out of it, Link growled, full of anger at the nerve of the guy and the petrified expression on Joey's face.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." His voice was low and menacing as he walked over to them, sword clenched tightly in his hand.

Ghirahim, snapping out of his own little world, glared at Link, his lips hovering over the now bruised skin.

"Oh for fuck's sake, do you want me to beat the shit out of you?" Ghirahim shoved Joey's unprepared self towards Link, stumbling back into his arms as Link held her tightly against him, still fuming. She clutched onto his tunic in fear, pressing herself tighter against him for comfort.

The sound of Ghirahim's chuckle behind them caused the pair to turn in surprise, spotting him with his head down a couple feet behind them with a dark chuckle. It grew louder until it went out with a roar, his coat disappearing from his arms as he glared at the two. He sent a wave of dark energy at the two, knocking the wind out of both of them as they fell to the ground. Calmly walking over, he latched onto Joey's arm, picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder. Link stood up hastily, trying to grab onto her ankle before they disappeared only to be thrown back again.

"Fucking hell!" Link got up as soon as he could, looking around for the two until Ghirahim appeared in the dead center of the room. Alone.

"Link!" he looked up, finding Joey sitting in a small cage hung on the tall ceiling.

"You should feel very lucky to have had such a delicious and naive girl as your partner, Link." Link looked back down, glaring at Ghirahim who cockily smirked at him. "But I think after I'm done with you, she'll be in my hands to use however I please."

"You fucking wish." Link spat, a terrifyingly angry smirk on his face as he twirled his sword in his hand.

"Bring it on, pretty boy."

They fought relentlessly, both practically an equal match for each other almost to the point where the fight wasn't going anywhere. Ghirahim showed signs of damage, Link only covered in a layer of sweat since Ghirahim hadn't wielded his sword yet as he mercilessly swung at the other male.

Joey watched anxiously, feeling useless for not being able to do anything but sit like a pathetic damsel in distress as Link worked hard to fight Ghirahim to protect her.

One more swing to Ghirahim's chest sent Link thrown back with another wave of negative energy, giving Ghirahim time to finally brandish his sword.

The fight really got boring from there. Swords clashed against each other, unable to actually do harm to the opponent as they defended themselves valiantly.

Joey's palms began to sweat, clutching the bars to the cage desperately as she watched the fight below her. If only her arrows worked in here! She would defeat Ghirahim easily at this angle, but she didn't even have the slingshot given to them by the Kikwi elder. But it was then that she gasped in remembrance.

***

Link swung at the bushes of the cage, looking for more rupees and deku seeds until both his wallet and satchel was full.

"Try and collect some of your own. You never know when we might run out and need these later." he handed Joey another bunch of deku seeds that was dropped by an enemy. 

"OK." she complied, taking the seeds held out to her and putting them in her own satchel.

***

"The seeds!" she dug in her pouch, pulling out the satchel and grabbing a single deku seed into her hand.

"Come on, Link" she whispered under her breath, waiting for Ghirahim to be pushed in a position where she could successfully hit him.

Soon he was, Joey narrowing her eyes in concentration as she aimed and threw the deku seed at him.

Too bad her throwing arm was not nearly as good as her archery arm.

The seed landed a few feet behind Ghirahim, releasing a loud noise as it made contact with the ground.

"Are you kidding me?!"

But hearing the noise, Ghirahim paused to look over his shoulder, spotting the splattered deku seed on the ground before looking up to Joey with an amused smirk. This second alone gave Link enough time to land a harsh blow on Ghirahim's shoulder and chest, cutting through his dress shirt and skin.

"Fuck!" Ghirahim hunched over in pain, holding his wounded chest before slowly beginning to chuckle. "Guess that's the end of this battle, pretty boy. That little Goddess bitch isn't even here anymore." He looked up to Link with a bloody smirk, "Guess I'll see you in the next battle, Link." he practically spat out his name before turning to Joey, licking his blood-covered lips, "You too, gorgeous." he bid them a farewell with a sarcastic bow and his signature dark chuckle before disappearing in an array of diamonds.

The room lit up, the cage holding Joey captive disappearing and leaving her to drop to the ground.

"Shit!" Link ran towards her quickly falling body, holding his arms out to catch the small girl in his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck in fear, clutching on for dear life as she recovered from the feeling of being dropped so suddenly.

"You OK?" she nodded wordlessly, letting him place her back on her feet cautiously. He walked away from her not grabbing her hand as usual and saying nothing as he caught hold of the Heart Container, granting both full health and another heart. Joey watched him walk away from her with her lip in between her teeth, feeling as though he was mad at her for the previous events. 

"He can't be mad at me, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Are you coming or not!" he spat loudly, snapping her out of it as she flushed an embarrassed red, quickly following behind him with her gaze transfixed on the ground.

They walked outside into the spring, going through the process of retrieving the stone tablet and hearing from both Fi and Li the words of the old Gods.

It was night, giving the scenery a beautiful glow as the two weapon spirits danced across the water, leaving a trail of light in their stead. But neither could focus on it, both in their own feelings as they continued to not speak to one another.

Making their way out of the temple was just as quiet, and despite it being quick, it felt like hours dragging on.

Both knew they wouldn't be able to make it to the sky this late at night and would have to spend the next 10 hours or so on the surface surrounded by enemies.

She didn't know where he was going as Link continued to walk quietly back to the forest, but decided not to bother him about it and just follow him quietly and avoid any confrontation.

Making their way to the base of the Great Deku Tree, Link climbed up to the lowest branch, big enough for both of them to sit comfortably without worrying about any enemies attacking them, as Joey watched nervously. She didn't have nearly enough upper body strength as Link did to pull up herself up there but tried nevertheless on her own. She was able to grab on, but pulling herself, of course, proved to be a hassle. 

With an impatient sigh, Link got a hold of her wrist and pulled her up, Joey stumbling a bit into his chest.

"S-sorry." she didn't look him in the eyes as she took a step back, quietly apologizing as she fiddled with her fingers. Link looked quietly down at her for a few seconds, making her feel extremely uncomfortable and self-conscious of herself.

Link grabbed a hold of her wrist, making her jump in surprise at the sudden contact as she looked up at him with wide eyes. Not looking at her face, he walked towards the trunk of the tree, sitting down and leaning his back against it as he forcefully sat Joey in between his legs.

"I'll stay up just in case we get attacked. Try and get some sleep." His tone was cold and blunt, sending a shiver down her spine. Nevertheless, Joey refused.

"I-It's OK... We'll just take turns. You don't have to stay awake the whole night." She got ready to stand up and move to her own spot until a sword stabbed itself in between her legs right into the thick branch.

Joey had jumped back in fear, pressing herself against Link's chest as he looked down at her, his hot breath fanning the skin on her neck and causing goosebumps to arise.

"Don't disobey me right now, Joey." She gulped, giving a small nod in fear at the cold tone he used against her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, situating her more comfortably against him as he ordered her to go to sleep, tone indifferent.

With a gulp, Joey begrudgingly closed her eyes, trying her best to sleep against the hard chest of the pissed off male.

"It's not like I did anything wrong. I don't know why he's so pissed off at me..." 

Beside feeling mentally and physically uncomfortable, the exhaustion plaguing her from the day quickly sent her to sleep, unconsciously snuggling herself against Link, finding him a lot more comfortable now.

Sighing, Link held her against him, mentally cursing himself for being such an ass towards her. He wasn't angry at her, but the unpleasant feeling bubbling in his stomach sent him on edge. The image of Ghirahim sucking on the skin of her neck made his blood boil, not only because an innocent girl was being violated, but because it felt more... personal... to him. The thought of anyone, not just Ghirahim, but any male that wasn't him holding and kissing her caused violent thoughts to spur in his brain. He's only known the girl for what, a day or two and he was already feeling possessive?

Link threw his head back, tossing his hat off and running his hand through his hair, annoyed at his own emotions. He hasn't felt a genuine romantic interest in someone since his middle school crush on his babysitter. (And every little boy has crushes on their babysitters.) So knowing how to handle his emotions with Joey right now was practically a joke. It didn't help that she was sleeping on top of him right now. Link wanted nothing more than to hold her close and sleep next to her under the night sky but the actual concern for monsters attacking them or accidentally rolling off was a concern.

"Maybe music would help me right now."

He pulled up the menu, selecting the Spotify app and playing a random playlist in his library. "Somebody Else" by the 1975 immediately began to play, making him throw his head back in annoyance of the irony but not bothering to change it. 

But yes, despite being a playboy Link had good music tastes. Panic! At the Disco, Paramore, and Fall Out Boy is the most "mainstream" artists he constantly listened to. Panic and Paramore more so than Fall Out Boy. He preferred the more "emo" or "classical" Fall Out Boy albums than their newer stuff.

Not like that's the point of anything, but whatever.

***

Bright sunlight shone against Joey's lids, making her groan and turn in her sleep, cluthing tighter onto the pillow in her arms as she snuggled into it's warmth.

Link, though, was sitting there trying to hold back his blush. Half-asleep and feeling dead on the inside while Joey was latched onto his neck, burying her face into the crook of it.

It was now bright enough outside that they could fly back to Skyloft, but Link didn't feel like being the asshole to wake Joey up from her deep sleep.

That is until the annoying call of a Bokoblin immediately woke the girl up. Sitting upright in shock, she looked around her surroundings in confusion before settling her big eyes on a tired Link.

"H-how long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough. Can we go now?" His voice was still cold but considerably raspier due to his exhaustion. Again, he mentally slapped himself for being a douchebag.

She nodded in response, red-faced and going back to not looking him in the eye.

Making their way to the nearest bird statue and avoiding as many monsters as they could, they were quickly sent up into the sky, landing on their birds and heading straight for the Academy of Skyloft.

Link made a straight beeline for his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and throwing off his gear, plopping himself onto the full-sized bed and immediately falling asleep.

Joey looked at his door with big, sad eyes. She knew he wanted to sleep and she respected that, but she still had no idea why he was suddenly so cold to her. Was he a person that believed girls who got sexually harassed were the ones to blame

She sighed, "Guess I won't know for a few more hours." 

***

Joey had spent her time alone spending the rupees she collected on food, materials, potions, and a couple upgrades. Then went around scavenging for more rupees. 

She began the missing Kukiel side quest, not waiting for Link to wake up like a useless wife to get stuff done, and waited into the night to confront Beautrux the demon before heading back to the Academy. What she didn't learn until a couple hours prior was that as soon as you hit Skyloft, not only did you have a hunger and health bar, but you also had a cleanliness bar. Which basically told you whether you were a stanky ass bitch or not.

And as of right now, she was close to being a stanky ass bitch. 

She walked to the upstairs bathroom, stripping herself of her dirty clothes and throwing them into a hamper before settling into the warm water of the bath.

A menu appeared in front of her, asking what scented shampoo and conditioner she wanted, body soap, etc.. She settled with Strawberry scented hair products and a peach body wash, the items immediately appearing on the bath ledge for her use.

She walked out of the bathroom smelling like a fruit salad, adorned in her pajamas which were only an oversized light pink t-shirt and fuzzy white slippers. 

Feeling a bit dehydrated, Joey walked downstairs into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and chugging the liquid down before getting another glass-full and walking out, looking at her screen for what YouTube video to watch. Which was a nice addition.

She was thrown off-guard as she bumped into what seemed like a wall, sending the water in her hand to fly out onto the floor. Looking up, shocked, she realized she had bumped into Link instead of a wall, sending an embarrassed blush to her cheeks.

Link's eyes scanned up and down her body, taking in her curvaceous form that only stood in an oversized t-shirt in front of him.

"I-I'm so s-sorry... I-I didn't mean to - " she was cut off by her own squeal as he took a step closer, making her instinctively take one back. This continued until Link had her pinned against a wall, placing one hand beside her head as he looked at her blankly. She looked back at him with wide, scared eyes, her cheeks still red.

Link examined her body again, sending his hormones through the wall at the view alone, her sweet scent only adding onto it. He stuck his face in the crook of her neck, hot breath gracing her neck as he took in her scent.

"After last night you're going to continue playing with me in an oversized t-shirt?" Her eyes were wide with confusion, not sure what he meant by that. "Fuck you smell good." He placed his hands right under her ass, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall behind her.

She felt like a sandwich at that moment, being wedged in between Link's body and the wall.

Link kept his head in the crook of her neck, losing himself in her addictive scent as the blood in his body circulated south. His tongue drew out, slowly leaving a wet trail on her neck as he pressed his erected heat against hers. She let out a whimper, clutching onto his biceps as she squeezed her eyebrows shut. Link began to gently lick and nibble at the skin, trying to restrict himself from grinding into her right then and there. Biting over the bruise Ghirahim had previously left on her neck, Joey arched deliciously into him. Pressing her braless chest against his bare muscular chest and letting out an acute moan.

"That asshole doesn't own you." Link licked over it, eliciting another whimper and a small spasm. "And I don't deserve you, but holy fuck do I want you bad." His lips, tongue, and teeth attacked her spot, pressing her flush against him and the wall as he relentlessly attached the sensitive area. He continued on for what felt like a couple of pleasurable minutes until he successfully left his own bruise over the old one. Gently kissing it one last time, he left a small trail of kisses up her neck, jawline, cheeks, and nose until he reached the corner of her mouth. One hand that worked to support her gently cupped her cheek, playing with her bottom lip as he left a long and lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. He looked up into her eyes, silently asking for permission as Joey panted out in pleasure. It wouldn't be her first kiss, sadly, (That story of that was too long and funny [well ... it wasn't necessarily funny to her].) but Joey wanted to desperately feel as though it was, placing her hands on his shoulders and giving him a small nod as an "okay" to continue. 

His lips teasingly hung over hers for a bit, grazing them before placing a light peck on them. He did this a couple more times before fully pressing his lips against hers, moving them sensually against hers as she tried her best to follow along. God, was Link an amazing kisser. Joey wished hard that this sweet but sensual kiss was her first rather than the forceful one she had gotten in high school. Her already rapidly beating heart pounded harder against her rib cage as he licked her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance before Joey hesitantly granted him access. The warm wet muscle invaded her mouth, feeling foreign as it moved around in search for her tongue. Catching on, Joey slowly stuck her tongue out to his, letting them intertwine in a heated French kiss as a foreign heat began to build in her core. A small moan escaped her captured lips, hands that had previously wrapped around his neck now tugging onto his hair, lightly scratching the scalp with her fingers and causing a throaty groan to escape his lips, finally grinding his heat against her pulsating and wet core. Her back arched, lips detaching from his in search of air as he continued the heated assault on the other side of her neck.

"L-Link..." The sound of her quiet voice moaning his name sent shivers down his spine, a throaty groan on her neck emerging as a response.

"Fuck, you're making me go insane." He wanted desperately to tear the shirt off her body and ravish her there in the hallway but refrained from doing so to avoid scaring her off. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or put her in a position she didn't want so he finished off with a long, sweet kiss on her lips. 

They looked at each other in the eyes, half-lidded in ecstasy from their make-out session as Link rested his forehead on hers.

"Please, Joey." He nuzzled his face back in her neck, giving it a small kiss. "Be mine."


	9. Chapter 9

The bright lights from the sun illuminated Joey's room, hitting directly onto Link's closed eyelids as he groaned tiredly. He rolled over a bit, still carrying Joey in his arms before slowly opening his eyes. He looked down, finding Joey still passed out and curled up next to him with her hair messily sticking up in random places. Petting her hair down, Link smiled, unable to forget last night's events that kept popping up in his head. 

**

After he had asked her to be his girlfriend, Joey went blank for a few seconds, processing what he had just asked her. Her brain felt a lot more like Patrick Star's, more confused and dumb-founded than anything else as he waited for her response.

"Joey?"

"Huh?" Then it finished downloading. It went from 5% to 100% real quick: Link, this gorgeous man standing in front of her had just asked her to be his after practically sucking her face off.

Her brain had returned back to Patrick Star's, and, not really knowing what was going on, she nodded her head, stuttering out a small "O-okay..." Despite not knowing what was going on, she was glad she had made that decision. She never expected such a childishly happy smile on Link's face as he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her full on the lips. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink as a shy smile graced her lips.

Link smirked, "You're so cute." He kissed her nose before swooping down and picking her up bridal style as she squeaked in surprise. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he easily walked over to his room with her in his arms. The feeling of his hands on her bare thigh reminded her that she was just in an oversized t-shirt, making her blush in embarrassment. She was kind of self-conscious of herself, especially her body shape, and she assumed Link would never actually see her at night in her pajamas, so at this moment, she didn't know exactly what to do except blush.

One hand let go of her legs, still holding her easily against him as he opened the door. He settled her on the bed and crawled in next to her, tugging her against him.

"W-wait, c-can I get some pants o-on f-first?" 

He let out an airy chuckle. "Why? It's not like I'm going to try anything. Plus, you look adorable in an oversized t-shirt." He nuzzled his head in between her neck, his hair unintentionally tickling her as she began to laugh.

"S-stop that t-tickles." Link smiled, placing his hands on her waist and tickling her. She squirmed around as she laughed, the t-shirt beginning to rise. It wasn't until he ceased his attack that she felt the cool air on the bare skin of her stomach, immediately shoving it down to try and cover herself, quickly and hastily enough for Link to notice.

"It's okay, Joey. I told you I wasn't going to try anything. At least not until you're comfortable." He kissed her forehead before resting his head on top of her as she snuggled in his chest, making herself more comfortable. 

Despite his rock-fucking torso, Link was actually comfortable as hell. He was extremely warm and his arms felt nice around her waist; she felt protected with him, and the calming feeling of his breathing on the top of her head quickly lulled her to sleep. Link was finding himself just as comfortable. Joey's small frame molded practically perfectly against his, and she felt extremely soft and warm against him. Her own calm breathing caressed the bare skin of his chest, making him smile a bit as he firmly held her against him: he felt like he was cuddling a life-sized teddy bear.

Before he completely fell asleep, he looked down to her face, smiling to himself again at her cute expression and kissing in between her eyebrows. Sighing contently, he fell asleep.

**

Link couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in himself for getting her to agree to be his girlfriend, after all, they've only known each other for a day. 

God, now he sounded like a predator. 

Joey began to squirm in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion with the sight she was met with. A painting? No, that looks like skin. Huh, guess it must be a tattoo. Her eyes slowly closed again before shooting wide open.

"Who's tattoo is that?!" 

She looked up, finding Link staring down at her with a smirk. Blushing a dark shade of pink, she backed up from him, now avoiding eye contact.

"S-sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He tugged her back to him, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist as he looked into her eyes, nose-to-nose.

Again, she blushed at their close proximity, leaning her head back and pursing her lips in a straight line.

Licking them, ultimately catching Link's attention, she answered his question. "F-for being... u-uhm, a-all over y-you, I-I g-guess..." Her voice was small and embarrassed as she continued to avoid eye contact while Link smirked at her.

"You mean cuddling?" She pursed her lips again. "You don't have to apologize for cuddling, Joey. It felt nice." He chuckled.

Her eyes widened a bit and the blush on her cheeks turned a comical shade of red.

Link laughed at this, kissing her nose. "God, you're adorable." He showered her face with a couple more sweet kisses as Joey giggled, her blush beginning to settle, but not completely disappearing. Link sat up, pulling her on to straddle his lap as he drew a strand hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to continue, or do you want to hang around for the day?" She thought to herself for a bit.

"Uhm... I'm feeling kind of lazy..." 

Link smiled, "Me too." He gently rolled her off of him, standing up and grabbing a t-shirt. "We can go get something to eat real quick, so go put on some clothes." She nodded, stumbling off of his bed and heading back to her room. Link's eyes followed her as she left, a small smile on his face as her retreating form left his vision.

All Joey could really find was oversized t-shirts for sleep, dresses, and skirts.

"Really? No pants or shorts?" she sighed, annoyed, and settling with one of the white t-shirts and a high-waisted pink skirt. Surprisingly, the shoe selection was pretty wide,  ranging from Converse to Vans, Doc Martens, and even platform shoes, all of which could be altered to your own desire. She felt like it was a real-life Sims game.

She settled with a pair of plain white platform shoes to go along with it, giving her about an inch more of height than usual. She was still a lot shorter than Link, though.

She brushed her hair a bit with a comb she found on her nightstand, detangling the knots painlessly before walking out. Her scent was surprisingly something she couldn't change, so she smelled neither bad or good; she really smelt like nothing, so deodorant, perfume, and even brushing her teeth was something she didn't have to worry about. A pro for being stuck in a video game, I guess.

Walking out, she bumped directly into Link's chest as he caught onto her arms, preventing her from falling backward.

"Whoa, you okay? I was just about to knock on your door." She quietly nodded, blushing again in embarrassment for her clumsiness. Link light-heartedly laughed, grabbing onto her hand and walking out of the academy with her. 

Standing a bit behind him, due to being slower and having much shorter legs, she was about to observe his outfit. Like her, he wore a simple white t-shirt, accompanied with black jeans and black high-top converse. The tattoos to add on to his look made her blush, finding him extremely attractive in that moment.

"Oh my God, are his back muscles rippling?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hm?" She didn't even realize they were already in the bazaar, standing in front of the same small food establishment as they did the day before. "O-oh, uhm..." Her face contorted into one of thought as she looked at the menu. She didn't really develop an appetite until around noon, so normally, she wouldn't eat much in the mornings. Either wise, she'd get sick and vomit; even though this was a video game, but that's beside the point. But everything on this meal was pretty filling: bagels, omelets, breakfast sandwiches, and wraps. There was a chocolate chip muffin she could settle with, though.

Smiling, she pointed at it, having to stand on her tippy toes since it was written at the very top. 

"Okay, cool. Now, what do you want to drink?"

"L-let me pay for the drinks, this time."

"What? No. It's okay, I'll buy them."

"You paid for our entire meal yesterday, let me pay for the drinks at least." She slightly pouted up at him, widening her eyes to give him a puppy-eyed look as he sighed.

"Fine." She smiled up at him before pulling out some rupees from her customized wallet.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Just get me a black coffee, don't worry about the sugar." Wow, the most emo morning beverage beside Monster energy drinks.

"Okay." She let him order the food and pay before getting their drinks, walking out with a warm muffin and creamy vanilla chai tea in her hands.

They chose to eat outside on one of the benches, enjoying the beautiful view of the sky it gave them as the PC townsfolk went on with their lives.

"So," Joey looked up from her muffin, "do you have any siblings?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she slowly chewed her muffins, obviously confused with his curiosity. Link chuckled a bit at her expression: wide, confused eyes and chubby cheeks filled with the food she was eating.

"I mean, if you're going to be my girlfriend might as well know stuff about you, right?"

"O-oh, yeah..." She kind of forgot they were dating and that couples usually know stuff about the other; this was the first relationship she was in, she doesn't know what she's doing. "Uhm, I have an older brother, Alejandro, he's 24 and works for NASA." 

Link chocked on his breakfast wrap, "He works for fucking NASA?"

She nodded, trying to hide her giggle at him as he tried to recover from getting a piece of turkey lodged in his throat.

"At first, he wanted to go pro for the NBA, and he could have, but he realized he liked math and engineering more, so he went to Johns Hopkins, got an internship at NASA, and eventually got a job there."

Link put down his beloved wrap. "You're trying to tell me your brother turned down the NBA and ended up working for NASA." Joey nodded. "Is your brother some freak of nature or some shit? How the fuck did he do that?" Joey giggled again, shrugging a bit.

"I don't know. He played basketball ever since he was little but always took advanced math classes. By the time he was in high school, he had a list of colleges offering him scholarships for athleticism and was taking college-leveled math classes by his sophomore year." She giggled again. "He was horrible at history, though."

"Yes, let him be horrible at something: it makes him a bit more human." Joey laughed at this as Link still looked around in disbelief.

"Fucking NBA. Fucking NASA. The fucker is 24 - who the hell even is this guy?" 

"Okay, apart from your child-prodigy brother, anybody else?"

Joey shook her head. "No, it was only us two. We have a bunch of cousins, though. We were all close, and Alejandro and I were kind of the older siblings of the batch: everyone else was younger than we were."

"Aww, so you weren't completely the baby of the family?" He playfully pinched her cheek as she giggled and swatted his hand away.

"No, my brother was enough to make me feel like the baby of the family, he still makes me call him every night to keep him caught up." Her smile faltered at this, remembering that she couldn't call him anymore now that she was stuck here. She was worried about knowing that he must be freaking out over her, news must have reached by now that the game was corrupted. But oh glob, what about her dad-?

"Joey?"

"Hm?" She snapped out of her trance and turned her head back to Link, who was looking at her with concern.

"You good?"

She nodded, "J-Just thinking about him..." She looked back down at her lap, tugging on the hem of her skirt.

Link pursed his lips, trying to think of something that would get her mind off of her brother.

"What about your parents?" Oh nice job, Link. Move her attention from her brother to her parents, like that will make anything better.

Her eyes glistened with tears, "My mom is dead."

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

"In a week, she'd be dead for 2 years."

OH GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. 

Link bit his lip, for the first time in a while regretting having a fast-thinking brain.

"Joey, shit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

She looked up at him, eyes still tearful. "Don't worry about it, it's not like you knew." He sighed, thankful she didn't lash out at him for bringing up her painful past: last time he did that to someone he got bitch-slapped.

She sighed heavily, trying to stop the next flow of tears as she sat up taller. "Enough about me, what about you?"

Link looked up from his lap into her eyes, wide as they looked right back at them.

"My mom's German so is my useless sperm-donor, which I guess is why I tower over you so much." He playfully ruffled the top of her head as she giggled. "And I only have one sibling: a sister, she's almost fifteen. I don't really have that much family here in the States, though. Most are back in Germany, so my sister and my mom are really all I have." He frowned, "We haven't seen my dad in just over a decade, and I'm not exactly planning on seeing him again any time soon. So I guess you can say I grew up without a father. Even when he was there, he was more of a painful burden than a support system." 

Joey pouted a bit. "Oh, that sucks. I hope his life is terrible." Link laughed, the mix between her soft voice and her words being funny to him.

"Me too."

**

It was almost evening, Joey and Link had continued to explore around Skyloft and the sky around them, as well as each other's lives and interests. 

At this point, they were walking back to the academy, Joey placed on Link's back and nibbling on a big chocolate chip cookie they were sharing. Link opened the door easily, the person on his back not being a hindrance to his movements as he walked through the academy halls and down the stairs.

Carefully placing her back on the ground, Link slightly nudged her towards her room.

"Go get changed, I'll meet you in my room." Joey nodded, handing them the other half of the cookie and bouncing off to her room. Chuckling a bit under his breath, Link took a bite out of the cookie, making his way to his own room.

They learned earlier that all the apps installed on their menu interface was still there: YouTube, Netflix, Hulu, Amazon Prime, etc.. So immediately, Joey brought up the idea of binge-watching either Adventure Time or Avatar: the Last Airbender. Link, having a slightly demanding younger sister, had both a Hulu account and Avatar purchased on his Amazon prime account. Now all they really had to do was change into some comfy clothes, surround themselves with junk food, and be able to lay on a bed for the next couple of hours.

Link settled again with just a pair of sweatpants, letting his bare torso be shown more-so in amusement to see Joey's red face. 

Joey, instead, decided on soft black pajama pants and a white sweatshirt, still feeling a bit self-conscious in wearing just an oversized t-shirt in front of him. So to say Link was a tad bit disappointed to not see Joey in a t-shirt too big for her body was an understatement. Joey, on the other hand, was a blushing mess again.

"Aww, why aren't you wearing a t-shirt again?"

"Link put a shirt on." She mumbled, ignoring his last question as she avoided making eye contact.

"I'll put a shirt on if you put one on yourself."

"I am wearing a shirt. And I'm comfortable." She tugged on the hem of her sweatshirt for emphasis as Link took a couple of strides towards her, placing his hands on her hips and tugging her closer.

"Joey, you're going to get hot in that. You cuddle too much to dress like it's the middle of winter." Her cheeks reddened even more, especially since his muscular and tattooed chest was directly in her face.

"I'll be fine." She whispered.

"Alright, fine." He let her hips go, letting her climb on the bed and make herself comfortable, patting a spot beside her for him to sit. Crawling in next to her, he placed her slightly on his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist before pulling up his menu.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Uhm..." She bit her lip, thinking. "Let's do Avatar." Nodding silently, Link pulled up Amazon Prime, looking into his purchases, and selecting the first episode of the first season before adjusting the screen a bit farther away from their face.

They had made it slightly past the first season, it now being the late hours of the night and too exhausted to continue on to the next episode. Link's eyes were droopy and his grip around Joey loosened, who was now sitting completely on his lap and nodding off.

Yawning, Link canceled the continuation, closing down the software and laying Joey and himself down. His grip around her waist tightened a bit as she wrapped her arms around him, just under his arms and resting her head on his chest and passing out. And with a small kiss on her forehead, Link rested his head right above hers, falling asleep himself.

**

It was Joey's turn to wake up first, facing the wall and having her back cuddled from the back. She was tempted to fall back asleep, the warm and comforting position she was in sounding like the best opportunity for sleep. But the bright lights from the sun and loud sound of birds squawking outside as their Masters rode them outside preventing her from falling back into her deep passage.

Sighing, she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, starting to feel a bit hot with the long pants and thick sweatshirt. Nevertheless, Link's grip did anything but loosen.

She sighed again, more exasperated as she tried this time to pry his hands off. Link groaned in response, clenching his fingers tightly and rolling both of them over to the other side.

Joey giggled, poking his cheek as an attempt to wake him up.

"Link, you need to let me go."

He grumbled in his sleep, nuzzling his head in between her neck and shoulder and taking a deep intake of breath.

The loud sound of a bird right beside their window is what woke him up, his eyes shot open wide as he instinctively pressed Joey closer to him, looking around with a curious suspicion. After a couple of seconds, Link sighed, loosening his grip as she laughed at him. In the midst of her laughter, he slammed his lips on hers, taking the opportunity of her open mouth to slither his tongue in. Her eyes widened, as usual, as his kiss became more of a sloppy passion, his grip holding her tightly against him as his lips moved against hers. Every now and then, Joey would feel something small and cool on her tongue. She never actually noticed it before. 

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she slightly pushed him, giving him the signal to stop as he immediately pulled away, looking at her concerned. 

"Shit, did I -"

"Do you have a tongue piercing?" He paused for a second, looking at her with confusion before recovering from her sudden question.

"Oh, yeah. Wanna see?" He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out a bit, letting her see the silver piercing embedded in the muscle.

"Ooh, I always wanted a facial piercing. But my dad said the day I get a piercing is the day I put him six feet underground, so." She shrugged a bit as Link laughed at her."Not to limit your choices, but you with an.

"But if I get a facial piercing I'll look

facial piercing would totally throw everything else off: your face is too cute and innocent."

She pouted at him as he laughed again.

tough and people will stop borrowing my notes!" 

"You're too small to be intimidating. I'll just scare them off myself." 

She frowned. "You won't just intimidate them, you'll make them shit their pants." He laughed at this. "All you have to do is glare at them and they'll be running for the hills."

"Do I scare you then?" His eyes were a bit darker and lidded as they looked straight into Joey's.

She gulped before squeaking out, "A bit." He smirked, pecking the corner of her lip and leading a slow trail down her jaw and neck.

"Don't be afraid of me, baby girl. I will never hurt you." Her eyes fluttered shut as he lightly sucked, then nibbling on her soft skin as her small hands gripped his biceps.

"Unless that's how you like it in bed."

Her face darkened and heated up to a good 150°.

"Link!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: its late. i know. and short. ive just been too busy with school work and kind of uninspired until last night, and that will probably keep happening so my apologies in advance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is late???? And so bad???? I'm pretty sure I was high when i wrote like the first 3/4 of this and i didnt know where i was going with the end so i just bs'ed it, so ya know
> 
> side note~ omg i just took off the tightest mf bra and im wearing a l o e  i n f u s e d  s o c k s  and ive never felt more comfortable  
> also phineas and ferb just came on and im thriving

After spending another day in each other's company, Joey and Link finally suited up again to head to their next location: Eldin. Armed with a new shield, they flew northeast to the red pillar in the sky, holding each other as the plummeted down to the surface.Though the feeling was a tad bit off - superficial - the air still felt hot and sticky around them.

This doesn't seem like it's going to be the highlight of their experience.

"Fucking shit." Link mumbled to himself, absolutely hating the feeling of the hot weather around them.

Walking along a single path, Link clutching onto Joey's hand not paying any mind as she innocently hummed to herself, a certain rumble in the path above them caused them both to stop. Then, Joey's face shifted from confusion to excitement. 

"Ooh! These guys!" And soon, a familiar mogma emerged from the ground in front of them.

"What the fuck is that-"

"MOGMA!"

"Aw man, these creatures are gettin' weirder and weirder."

"Gosh, this is the second time today these freaks came-"

"leEDDD!" the Mogma to the right froze at his name, slowly turning to the excited girl.

"Eyyyy who do you think you are acknowledging him and not me?!"

"Oh! Sorryyyy... uhm..."

"...It's Cobal."

Joey pouted before mumbling shamefully, "Right... sorry..." 

"Ah, don't worry about it. Cobal here is just overly sensitive."

"You can't even watch Black Mirror by yourself, and you're going to call me sensitive? ...OK, go off I guess." 

"ANYWAYS, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for a friend!" Joey's perky personality had returned.

"Ohhh, the little My Chemical Romance-dressin' lass?" Link snorted. "Yeaaaahhh, she went yah yEET down here REAL quick. Dunno where she went though, sorry."

"But if you're looking for her, I'd go fast. Lotta red fools runnin' around the place. Takin' stuff, blowin' up stuff... being DUMB. But yeah, have fun."

Link scoffed as Joey happily thanked and said goodbye to them.

"Heheh, they're funny."

Link let out a short laugh. "They're fucking weird, that's what they are." 

Making their way downtown, learnin' bout bombs, and running away from flamey keese, they had made their way underground where they were each gifted digging mits from Tyto and were able to get farther ahead with collecting items and discovering the land. After the treacherous and tedious climb up the sandy hill to the temple, they realized it was already 4 and they hadn't had any lunch yet. 

"I think we've done enough today, wanna head up?"

Joey nodded, "Mkay! I'm hungry anyway." She skipped over to the Bird Statue, saving the game first before sending them back up to the sky.

They made their way back to the bazaar, getting more sandwiches and water before heading back to the academy. After proclaiming she was going to bathe - Link slyly asking if he could join - Joey grabbed a mustard yellow oversized tee and undergarments and skipped her way to the upstairs bathroom. The bath was already warm and ready for her as usual, so she stripped and climbed in. Being in a hot climate all day, Joey felt uncomfortable in the warm water, so after putting on music to listen to, she spent the next ten minutes trying to figure out how to adjust the temperature. After her struggle in the midst of "bellyache" by Billie Eilish, she settled in the water, relaxing in the cool water as her sleep playlist played in the background.

Climbing out of the tub, wet and more tired than before, she dried herself off and got dressed, only then realizing she left her shorts. Biting her lip, she hesitantly walked out and ran into her room. Successfully evading any contact with her perverted partner, she settled into the sheets, pausing halfway through 1979 by The Smashing Pumpkins, she turned to Netflix and continued on with The Office.

"Are you out of your damn mind? Boy, I hope you find it! Why you looking out there, ain't nobody gonna help you?! Jesus can walk in and he can't help you!" 

Joey giggled to herself, not paying attention to the steps that came closer and closer to her door.

Jumping as it was opened, her face reddened at the sight of a shirtless Link closing the door behind him and walking closer to her.

"You take really long baths." Nudging her to the side, he climbed in beside her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He looked at her as if he just asked if rocks could reproduce.

"I'm sleeping with my girlfriend. She's fun to cuddle." 

Her face reddened, being fully conscious of the fact that she was in only an oversized t-shirt.

"B-but... But I-I'm only-"

"Aww, you wore your big t-shirt for me."

"Link." She whined. She really didn't want him to see her in just this: her thighs were thick, she had stretch marks on her hips and a little bit of a tummy.

"What?" He laughed, finding her embarrassed face adorable.

"L-let me at least change first..."

"What? Why? You're fine the way you are." 

She pouted before whispering, barely loud enough for him to hear, "No, you're going to see the chunk." She tugged her shirt down, trying to cover as much as her legs as she could while covering her head with the blanket. She wasn't exactly confident with flaunting around in only a t-shirt.

"What chunk?" Link tried to tug the blanket off of her. Pouting up at him, she held onto her protective shield tighter. Link couldn't help but smile at the adorable scene.

"Th-the chunk on my legs!" And my butt, and stomach. 

Rolling his eyes, Link forcibly ripped the blanket off of her and threw it on the other side of the room. Grabbing onto her thighs, he tugged her under him as she squealed and looked up at him with big eyes, hands placed on her chest like a dog. She let out another squeal of surprise as his large hands started to squeeze.

"Aww, you do have a bit of chunk." Her eyes changed from surprise to sadness. "But who says that's a bad thing? You have a beautiful body." He kissed the top of her forehead, rubbing the soft skin under his hands. "I love your chunk." He smiled at her before pecking her on the lips. Her eyes softened but were still looking up at him with a puppy-eyed expression. 

"You do?" 

He smiled at her again, "Of course."

**

"How the fuck-"

"Haha! I win!" 

It was around 10 now, and the trash from both their lunch and dinner was scattered over Joey's bedroom.

"I dodged that shit, that wasn't fair!" Joey stuck her tongue out at him, reigning over with her 5th victory in Mario Kart.

"Just admit it, my Yoshi is better than your dumb Bowser." Link glared at her, ready for another round.

"Fuck no! We're going again." Joey smiled innocently.

"OK! I'll go easy on you this time." Link turned to the girl, still with her adorable big eyes and a wide smile.

How the hell did this tiny ass girl beat me? 

"Fuck that shit, give me all you got." Joey burst out laughing internally. He was too competitive for his own good.

"Okay, but don't get mad if you lose again." She continued to smile as he glared. Grabbing onto her hips, he placed her on his lap, caging her in with his legs and purposely breathing on her neck. She tensed immediately, pink color running from her cheeks to her neck.

"Fine, but let's see if you can last like this." 

Glaring at the screen, Joey clutched onto her controller tighter, determined to beat him again. 

They were already on the last round on Bowser's Castle, neck-to-neck in the first two places of the race. Once Joey started to get even a little bit ahead, Link slammed his car into hers, catching her off guard as she went spinning off the wooden bridge.

"What?!" Link laughed at her as her Yoshi recovered, heading back into their intense race.

Running into one of the mystery boxes, Joey obtained three red shells, and immediately let one go to rid of the Peach and Luigi in front of her. Once she was back in second place behind Link, she let another one go.

"Shit!" It was Joey's turn to laugh as she went back to the place she started; right next to him, as the finish line approached quick.

"Fuck that!" Link tried to smash into her again, but she swerved last minute behind him, letting off her last shell and zooming past him, crossing the finish line in first place.

"Haha!" she threw her hands up in victory for the umpteenth time as Link stared at the holographic screen in awe.

"How the-" Link turned his head to the girl that still laughed at him, relishing in her own victory. "Y'know what." Scooping one hand under her legs and the other on her back, he swooped her up into his arms and walked out of the room, heading down the hallway and out of the academy.

"How the-" Link turned his head to the girl that still laughed at him, relishing in her own victory. "Y'know what." Scooping one hand under her legs and the other on her back, he swooped her up into his arms and walked out of the room, heading down the hallway and out of the academy.

"You can swim, right?

She stopped laughing. "...Yeah?"

A mischevious smile crossed his features. "Good." he threw her in the pond as she squealed, laughing as she came splashing to the surface.

"Link!" He jumped in beside her and wrapped his arms around your waist and kissing her head.

"There, now we're even."

"You're so petty, oh my God."

****


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just a warning, Ghirahim gets a little NSFW with his words in this chapter and Link and Joey get a bit limey :0

Shuffling from beneath Joey caused her to stir before slowly opening her eyes, trying to adjust them to the light. Deciding she would try to go back to bed as she was still tired, she attempted to fist the mattress under her and curl up, only to have her hands be met with bare skin. Her closed eyes shot back open, lifting her head a bit to see that instead of laying on the bed itself, she was perched directly on top of Link. A dark blush made it's way across her cheeks as she examined both him and their current position. One hand was placed beneath his head, the other draped across her back while his topless chest rose and fell with each breath. God, he must spend a lot of time at the gym.

Joey snapped out of her daze as a throaty groan released from his lips. His hand that rested around her back and securing her to him tightened before turning them both to the side, smothering her as close as possible to his body. The exhaustion she had felt earlier seemed to have disappeared as she looked at the face that rested inches away from hers. He must have been really good in his past life to be this good looking.

Joey stared at a piece of dirty blonde hair that stuck into his eye, contemplating whether to move the hair or not until she carefully swept the hair out of his face. He sighed in content, resting his forehead on hers while heavy and relaxed breaths fanned over her chin and neck. Joey relished in his embrace, feeling extremely safe and warm with his arms secured around her; so comfortable that in a matter of seconds she fell back asleep. 

In what only felt like a few minutes, Joey's eyes fluttered open in discomfort, feeling cold over a sudden. The culprit was it being that Link was no longer beside her, causing her to spring up in surprise and look around curiously. She pouted, feeling like a little kid who fell asleep beside their mother only to wake up alone in their own bed. All in all she felt lonely and betrayed. 

"You're awake." Link's raspy voice rang in the direction of the door, causing her to turn her head in that direction to see him standing there in his Adidas sweatpants and a black sweatshirt, a bag of what she presumed to be food hanging in his right hand.

"I wanted to wake you up to grab some food with me, but you looked so comfortable I didn't want to." 

Joey blushed, "Sorry."

Link smirked at her, "Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong." He lifted her up from her waist and sat her comfortably on his lap, securing her to him with a single arm while the other searched in the bag for her sandwich. 

"Here you go, beautiful." Joey's face reddened a bit more as a small sheepish smile drew up her lips.

"Thank you." Her voice came out soft before she took the first bite of her sandwich, immediately freezing upon the feeling of his lips on her skin where her neck met her jawline, lingering for a few seconds.

"No problem." He took a bite out of his own sandwich, looking casual as the small girl on his lap was struggling to have her brain cell process what just happened. 

Once they finished, Link lightly nudged the girl towards the door and kissed her forehead. 

"Meet me outside in about 10 minutes." Joey nodded and stumbled out of his room to his amusement, making her way to her own room to get changed.

**

Link was adjusting the hat on his head as he walked out of the academy, looking up to see Joey standing there with a bug in her hands, examining it with innocent curiosity. His eyes slowly trained down her body, taking in every curve of her body while his eyes darkened in lust. He could not get over how delectable she looked in her uniform. He hated the fucker who forced them in this life-or-death situation but absolutely praised them for putting her in a form-fitting outfit like that.

"She isn't an object, Link."

He scowled to himself, which soon turned to him biting his lip as she bent over to let the bug into the grass.

"Just imagine holding onto that as your plunging into her from behind."

Link gulped.

"Link! Stop looking at her like that! Keep yourself contained."

"But think about that sweet voice of hers moaning out to you. Fuck, you should've just moved her panties to the side and took her there. You had your chance last night."

But shit, that was rape, and Link would rather shoot himself before forcing himself upon a woman. Especially his Joey.

"At least you're not assaulting her. But still, give her some time." Link sighed, agreeing with the voice in his head, but still unable to shake away the dirty thoughts he had of Joey in his mind.

This is going to be a long day. 

**

They landed at the entrance of the temple, Link now being quieter than usual but holding Joey's hand as often as he could through their journey of the temple. Like the first one, Joey was unable to produce her arrows and stuck to telling Link what had to be done next. She was more than excited to learn that she could use the bombs, though.

Rolling around through the lava on the gigantic eye was a struggle though, as was Joey needing to climb up or run in certain situations, leaving Link to carry her in those predicaments. Not that he was complaining.

But once they finally reached the boss, Joey seemed uneasy again to Link's dismay. He would see why in a few seconds. 

"My, my. Hello again, gorgeous." Joey gasped as the familiar voice of Ghirahim rang beside her ear in a low, seductive tone. She jumped away, immediately clutching on to Link as he held her protectively close, not planning on leaving her defenseless like the first time.

"Possessive, are we? Tsk, tsk, you need to learn how to share, Link." he spat out his name as if it was poison, glaring at him with an uncensored hatred and jealousy before turning his look to Joey, who stepped closer to Link. Instead of the terrifying bloodlust that brewed in his eyes as he looked at Link, Ghirahim's quickly shifted to one of an obsessive and strong sexual lust, causing Joey's heart to beat rapidly in fear against her ribcage. He slowly stared down her figure, a noticable bulge forming in his pants as he licked his lips.

"So fucking beautiful. If only I could rip those clothes off of you and pound your virginity senseless right in front of your boyfriend." Joey let out a strangled whimper as hot tears of pure terror threatened to boil over, pressing herself closer to Link as she shook. Link in response held her tighter, glaring intensely at Ghirahim with hatred and anger in its purest form.

"Oh fuck I can only imagine you clenching and releasing around me. I would make you scream so fucking much, I'd fuck you until your legs wouldn't be able to work for weeks."

Joey let out a small sob, the first rivulet of tears running down her cheeks as Ghirahim shut his eyes and groaned in pleasure. 

"But first, I would shove my tongue as far inside you as it can go, tasting your sweet, sweet nectar while my hands knead into those large soft mounds of yours. Fuck, I'd make you feel so good." 

Joey let out another cry, shaking terribly as she hid herself completely behind Link who felt her body's tremors behind him.

Ghirahim chuckled darkly, "Why are you hiding from me, gorgeous? Is Link's presence embarrassing you as I talk about our future plans?"

"You're not going to put a fucking hand on her, dipshit."

Ghirahim chuckled again, an angry smirk on his face as he looked at Link's furious expression. 

"And who are you to stop me, pretty boy? I run this fucking game." Link scowled, unable to respond. And without breaking eye-contact with Link, Ghirahim addressed Joey, "Don't worry my gorgeous little slut, I'll get this piece of absolute shit out of our way." And with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared in a display of diamonds, the same ball they ran away from not ten minutes ago rolling down the spine of the dragon and forming into an angry ball of fire. It roared furiously at them, calling the beginning of their battle. 

**

An intense ten minutes later, Joey and Link walked out of the boss room with a few angry singes on their clothes, but a full and elongated health bar. Both were quiet despite their victory, spewing in their own emotions. Link couldn't help but feel the burning inferno of rage and hate towards the white-haired sadist, as well as an overbearing need to protect Joey: a growing sense of his own possessiveness. Joey, on the other hand, felt extremely uneasy, angered, and terrified. The reminder that Ghirahim was in control of everything surrounding her posed the serious threat of him following through with his desires. The anger derived from the fact that she felt like an object instead of a human being; something that deserves to be treated with respect in terms of the treatment given to them as well as their own desires (like NOT having any sexual relations with Ghirahim).

"Ah! Link! Joey!" Both were snapped out of their trances as the sound of Zelda's voice reached their ears. She looked at them with a large and excited smile, staring to make her way towards them only for the same being from the day before to put her hand in front of the girl.

"You cannot go to them, your Grace. Remember what I told you. Remember the task at hand. You must not get distracted." Zelda looked at her with a pleasing sadness before biting her lip, looking down at the ground before glaring at it and firmly nodding her head.

"I..I'm sorry, guys." She stepped into the pillar of light in front of her, disappearing amongst it as it consumed her.

The being turned to them and glared. "I fear the Goddess was mistaken in choosing her warriors. Despite my urge for you to reach her Grace, she was still captured. She still fell into the hands of the enemy and all of our efforts against that, everything we fought to protect, would all have ended right before our very eyes. The fact is that you were late. You were late and you failed." Link and Joey had no reactions to this, already knowing it would happen either way and still caught up in their emotions. "Do my words sting? Do they cause a painful stab in your heart? Let them. And let they be a lesson for next time." She glared at them one final time before walking into the light herself, disappearing amongst it as well.

Link sighed, grasping onto Joey's hand for the first time since they walked into that boss battle and gently pulling her towards the spring.

They performed the same ritual of getting the last tablet to Lanayru before heading back up amongst the clouds to Skyloft. But amongst the clouds was Joey's eyes glazed over with tears again. Ever since Link held onto her hand back at the spring she felt the burning urge to cry. So once they landed back at the academy, Joey quickly mumbled a good night and speed-walked her way to her room, leaving Link to watch after her retreating from. Despite her efforts in trying to hide her glossy eyes, Link still saw how on edge she was, and felt extremely selfish for focusing on his own emotions up until that point.

Joey retrieved a large sweatshirt and shorts for her sleepwear before running back up the stairs to bathe, her "dirt meter" or whatever the fuck that was in the corner of her screen was extremely high due to the rustic environment of Eldin, which oddly made her feel legitimately dirty.

She stripped of her uniform, Ghirahim's words from earlier hitting her again like a bus, "So fucking beautiful. If only I could rip those clothes off of you and pound your virginity senseless right in front of your boyfriend." She let out a sob before covering her mouth, immediately stepping into the hot bath and curling up into a protective ball while still trying to hold back her tears. "Oh fuck I can only imagine you clenching and releasing around me. I would make you scream so fucking much, I'd fuck you until your legs wouldn't be able to work for weeks." another louder sob escaped her lips as her shoulders began to shake, a rivulet of tears already making their way down. "But first, I would shove my tongue as far inside you as it can go, tasting your sweet, sweet nectar while my hands knead into those large soft mounds of yours. Fuck, I'd make you feel so good." Her hands covered her face as she started to sob loudly, her body shaking with each one as an overwhelming feeling of terror overtook her. She wanted out. This game was no longer cute or well-made, it was a torture machine. How many lives has this game already taken away? How many people's lives have been ruined because of this game? And when was her time going to come where she would be scarred forever?

Link stood out the bathroom door, forehead pressed against it as he listened to Joey's cries on the other side. He wanted to hold her, tell her that it was okay and that he would protect her from Ghirahim, but could he really?

"And who are you to stop me, pretty boy? I run this fucking game."

Link gritted his teeth, clenching his fists at the other mans words. He would protect Joey. To the best of his ability he would protect her and comfort her like the princess she was against the sadistic murderer.

He won't put a hand on my baby girl.

He stepped away from the door at the sound of Joey getting out of the tub, waiting for her to come out patiently. And to say she wasn't surprised scared shitless to see Link standing outside the bathroom door waiting for her would be a lie.

"L-Link! What are you-?" His arms engulfed her in a warm hug, one hand resting on the back of her head while the other rested on her lower back. Link was quiet, but Joey understood what he was conveying through the hug. She whimpered, tears slowly building up again as she wrapped her arms around him. His hands carefully began to pet through her hair, giving her a sense of calm and protection as she let out the rest of her emotions onto him.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

He cupped her cheeks in his hands, resting his forehead against hers, "Don't be sorry, baby girl." He slowly showered her face in sweet kisses, causing a mild blush and small smile to reach her face. "As long as you're with me, nobody is putting a hand on you." His lips then molded against hers, moving softly as hers did against his as well.

Joey didn't ignore the raspy and dark tone Link's voice took when he spoke, but she needed his possessiveness. It ensured her that she would indeed be safe as long as she was with him.

She whimpered as he bit her bottom lip, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. His hand that rested on her lower back slowly descended, playfully lingering on her round butt before moving to the back of her thigh. With one easy lift, her back was pressed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Link's waist, allowing him easier access to her lips and neck. Joey let out a soft moan at the feeling of his mouth and tongue dancing along the hot skin of her neck, his lip piercing seeming to be the only thing cold in between them. His teeth playfully grazed the lobe of her ear before lightly biting down on the soft skin and sucking. Joey's breaths came out more like soft pants now, eyes fluttering shut and moaning every time his mouth would reach another sensitive spot of hers. She also couldn't help but notice the new burning feeling that ached between her legs. It begged for something Joey was still innocent to, leaving her confused and hazy while unbeknownst to her Link was feeling the same, only he knew what it was.

Her sweet voice moaning and whimpering directly into his ear while her supple chest pressed onto him everytime she arched in pleasure was bound to make him feel antsy at some point. That darker voice in his head urged him to take her there against the wall; he refused, but still couldn't help himself in grinding lightly against the spot in between her legs. The loud moan she released when he did so surprised him, but led him to continue as her grip on his shoulders tightened. 

"L-Link!" God, if he wasn't hard before he sure as hell was now. 

"A-ah~! Mm~"

Control yourself. Control yourself. 

Still, his hips rolled deeper and harder into her burning heat, hitting her directly on her sensitive clit and making her release her loudest moan. Link's lips slammed against hers, taking her in a rough kiss while one of his hands reached up to fondle her mound.

She was practically putty at that point, barely able to hold herself up as her entire body began to burn in pleasure. 

"L-Link... I-"

"Joey! Link! There you are!" Both jumped at the sound of the Headmaster, turning around to see him standing there with an innocent smile.

"Do you have any news on the whereabouts of my daughter yet?" 

Link scoffed, still holding Joey with her legs wrapped around his waist and walking past the Headmaster, down the stairs and into his room. He laid them down on his bed and covered them both with the sheet, nuzzlling his face in her neck while cuddling her to him.

"W-wait, d-don't you want t-to-"

"No." Joey felt hurt by his quick and blunt response, was she sounding too needy?

"W-why?"

"Because if we do then I'm going to take your clothes off and fuck you the entire night." 

A deep red blush covered Joey's face as her eyes widened. "Oh."

Link smirked against her neck, "But don't worry, I will one of these nights." He squeezed her butt, making her squeal and jump a bit as he chuckled. 

"God, you're adorable."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: lil bit of a lime and short description of a lemon so this chapter is a bit NSFW

 

"L-Link... Link, you're squishing me." Joey flopped her arm, currently trapped under Link's large body weight while he hugged and snored into her hair.

"Ay, Dios Mio-" his breathing then stopped, making her freeze in her movements. "...Link?"

He groaned into her ear, rolling onto his side but pressing her back fully against his front.

"...Oookay?"

He groaned again, his voice more raspy as he began to nuzzle his face in her neck. Joey gasped as she felt something poke her backside. The hell was this bitch doing in his sleep-

"Fuck, Joey." Joey's eyes shot wide open. She was innocent, yes. But she wasn't a dumbass.

"O-okay... uhm... this is where I leave..." her face was beat red and hot, completely embarrassed (and shamefully flattered somewhat) as she tried to shuffle out of his grasp. It proved to be impossible. The fuck was he holding her with? Superglue?

"L-Link, you need to let go-oH MY GOD" his crotch grinded on her plush bottom as he moaned directly into her ear.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." She blushed. Awww that was sweet at least. "And so fucking tight." Alright, time to get out of bed.

"Linkweneedtogetoutofbed." She squeaked out as Link continued to grind on her, his grip only growing tighter. His groans were only getting louder as his grinds turned rougher.

Ohgodohgodohgodohgod

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum, babygirl."

OH GLOBBITH.

He let out one last loud groan, his body growing stiff while his grip around her waist tightened to the point where she felt her life escaping her. With a tired sigh, he significantly loosened his grip on her, allowing her to quickly slip out of the bed.

That was... new.

She scurried off to get ready for the day, silently agreeing with herself to try and forget what just happened to avoid any future awkwardness.

About ten minutes later, Link shot out of bed at the feeling of Joey's absence. His face was still warm and his body felt a bit sticky, confusing him until he remembered his little wet dream.

Shit. She wasn't there for that, was she?

He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his sweaty forehead as he sat up.

"Fuck." His mind ran back to his dream; Joey laying naked on the messy bed sheets with her face covered in nothing but pleasure, back arching off the bed as Link pummeled her relentlessly. As much as he tried to, he couldn't get the image out of his head, and deep down, he didn't want to.

Finally standing up, Link prepared himself a bath before venturing off to find Joey.

As he walked out of the academy, he bumped into a smaller person, who with a soft "oof!" fell tumbling on her butt.

"Shit. Sorry, beautiful." He grabbed her wrist and gently hoisted her up to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Trying to ignore this morning, Joey bashfully looked up at Link who looked at her with nothing but concern and mild amusement.

"Mhm." Link smirked at her noticeable shyness, finding it absolutely adorable.

He pinched her cheeks playfully, rubbing their noses in an eskimo kiss. "You're so precious when you blush."

Joey couldn't help but smile and giggle, holding onto his wrists while her blush darkened even more. His hands widened out to hold both of her cheeks in his hand, showering her face in small, sweet pecks as she continued to giggle. God, her laugh is beautiful. 

Both continued their actions, ignorant to the eyes that glared at them in hate and anger. He didn't expect them to get so close so soon, and it seemed his antics to scare and anger them both only drew them closer together.

I'll have to figure out a new method to drive them apart.

Link gave Joey a piggyback ride around Skyloft at her request as she fed him the large chocolate chip muffin they shared.

"Give me another bite!" Link whined playfully as Joey giggled in his ear.

"I just gave you one!"

"Well give me another!" Joey playfully poured and shielded the treat away from him, causing him to growl.

"Joey."

"No!" 

He turned his back to the lake, holding her over and letting go of one of her legs. "If you don't give me another bite I'm going to drop you in~"

"Nooo!" She clutched around his neck extremely tight, tightening her grip with her legs around her waist as she dug her face in his neck and shoulder.

"Then give me another bite, babygirl." Joey's cheeks flushed as flashbacks from this morning ran through her head. She tore a piece of the muffin off, holding it up to his mouth for him to eat while keeping quiet. He took the bite, lightly sucking on her fingertips before lightly kissing them and getting a tighter grip on her legs again. He walked away from the water, a satisfied smile on his face. "See, that wasn't so hard." 

"Don't tease me or you're not getting any more." 

"Who knew that innocent face of yours could hide someone so cruel."

 

They made it down to Lanayru, and neither were having a fun time. The only thing keeping them going was Link's flirtatious comments and jokes. By the time they entered the actual desert, it was time for lunch. They headed back up for some quick, hot ramen and descended back below the clouds to continue their journey. 

Making their way through the quicksand was a bitch. Especially with Joey's short legs. In the beginning,  she found herself often close to drowning in the substance. So now, Link carried the girl bridal style through the sand; his long muscular legs providing a benefit in this situation. She felt bad that he had to carry her and worried that it slowed him down. He simply smiled and kissed her forehead, telling her not to worry about it.

Link never refrained from praising Joey with how much she helped them continue on due to her previous experience with the game. If it was just him, he would've been dead lost. She was also a fucking boss with her bow and arrow; she did most of the killing here.

"Joey, you are a beautiful blessing sent to me by Jesus himself." He kissed her hand that was held in his as they walked towards where the temple was supposed to be. She giggled, nudging his side playfully. He looked down at her, seeing her brightly beaming up at him. She looked even more gorgeous the way her tan skin illuminated in the bright sun, how her light green hair was pulled back in a half-up-half-down look, and how her long eyelashes shadowed her brilliant green eyes. Link bent down to kiss her full on the lips, unable to resist the temptation and catching the girl off guard. He continued to walk - well, now drag - with the shocked girl still locked in his hands.

If they thought getting there was tedious, unlocking the entrance to the temple was a whole other thing.

"This temple isn't even fun." Joey mumbled under her breath but loud enough for Link to hear. He laughed at her comment. 

They had just gotten the last power circuit unlocked, dead ass tired and both in desperate need of a bath and a long nap, and wasted in no time in heading back up to Skyloft just as the sun was beginning to set.

Link got them a quick dinner while Joey bathed, eating his portion and leaving hers for her to eat while he bathed, then both crashing in each others arms as soon as they came in contact with the bed.

Neither were excited for the temple as they headed down the next morning; but Link, in trying to lighten the mood and also just being horny in general, continued to flirt and joke around with the small girl. Even playfully slapping her ass a couple of times. As much as she didn't want to admit it, his attention was making her feel some kind of way too.

Again, they ran through the temple fairly quick. Longer than the first two at 5 fucking hours. Doing these temples in person took a lot longer than in the original. They were a lot larger and dealing with all of the enemies with the thought of "hey, I might die" made them a lot more precautious and meticulous in their attacks. So once they approached the boss door with the boss key in their hands, they were more than satisfied. 

For such an annoying ass temple, the boss was surprisingly easy.

Not like they were complaining. 

And the beautiful exit they witnessed once defeating it was oddly redeeming for that mess of a temple.

Link, after awakening the past with his beetle and the Timeshift Stone in the middle of the grand room, lifted Joey into the minecart before jumping in himself right behind her. Being confined in such a small space for the slow trip made both partners blush, as spending the entire day with Link's flirtatious comments made them more than just amused. Link tried his best to control his breathing while Joey's butt was pressed against his front, tapping his finger on the minecart impatiently. Joey, meanwhile, had her blush reaching down her neck. With his hot breath running down her ear, neck, and shoulders, she could only think of his comments and that morning the day before. She clenched her legs shut at the burning and aching feeling between them that begged to be dealt with while pursing her lips tightly shut.

Link helped her out once they made it to the other side, her short legs proving it to be difficult to be done on her own. The feeling of his large hands on her waist and hips didn't help her feelings at all.

Link continued to hold her hand as they walked up the stairs and to the other side of the shattered entrance to the Gate of Time. Zelda almost immediately caught eye of them and beamed. 

"Joey! Link!" The sound of a large crash sent both parties stumbling back as Ghirahim made his entrance. 

"Sorry to disturb this little party," he turned his head and glared at Link, who returned the hateful look and shielded Joey behind him. "But I'm afraid I'll have to ruin it for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just so you know, the next chapter is a lemon :0
> 
> I actually pre wrote it (dont judge me) but I'll have to modify it a bit before posting but I might be able to post it in the next few days. Tomorrow if we're lucky.


	13. Chapter 13

Recap:

"Joey! Link!" The sound of a large crash sent both parties stumbling back as Ghirahim made his entrance. 

"Sorry to disturb this little party," he turned his head and glared at Link, who returned the hateful look and shielded Joey behind him. "But I'm afraid I'll have to ruin it for you."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, playing a cage that prevented Link and Joey from advancing. 

Link growled, unsheathing his sword as Joey readied her bow.

"Are you going to try and fight me, pretty boy? Trying to make yourself look like the protective boyfriend for your sweet, little girlfriend?" Ghirahim cackled, the sound breaching on the rims of angered insanity. "Oh fucking please."

He went for Zelda and Impa, who instantly inflicted a large shield against him as he continued to laugh maniacally. He released his sword, the long dark blade still going at Impa's shield while he himself turned around, casually brushing back his bangs.

"You shouldn't lie to the poor girl, Link." His voice was eerily calm. "She's such a beautiful, young, innocent soul, Link. You're just going to break her. Toss her aside and move on to the next girl. That's what you're good at, right? The only good thing you're good at: breaking girls souls?"

"Shut up."

"That's what you're father did, didn't he? To your poor, sad mother? Gave her two children then left you to suffer." Ghirahim laughed. "As much as you'd hate to admit it, you're just like your father, Link."  
"Shut up!" The magic of the cage had diminished, and Link wasted no time in jumping over to swing. Ghirahim easily jumped to the side, his insane cackle returning as Link cursed.

Impa, now on the ground from the impact of her shield breaking, thanked Link who's focus remained on Ghirahim and ran to the Gate of Time.

"Link! Joey!" Joey turned to Zelda who held up her harp. "Joey, get the ocarina from my father! And Link! Take this! You'll need them where you're going next." Seeing that Link was still distracted with Ghirahim, Joey reached to grab it.

You got the harp! It's very beautiful, but there's no time to examine it now! 

"Yeah, no kidding- Link!"

Both men turned at the sound of Joey's voice, Ghirahim turning back to Link before he did and smirking.

"Better keep an eye on your princess, Link." And with that, he disappeared. 

The sky cleared, showing the pinkish orange hues. Link's breaths came our in angry pants, clutching his fists tightly before sheathing his sword.

"Let's go." He mumbled. Joey jogged to catch up to him, grabbing onto his hand this time and smiling up at the grumpy man. He looked down at her with wide eyes, surprised at her happy persona even after what Ghirahim had said. He kissed her forehead as a thank you before walking up to the Goddess' statue to send them back up to the sky. 

"Do you want to eat something?" Her voice was soft, sensitive to his aggravated emotions. He sent her a fake smile, shaking his head as they made their way towards the Academy.

"Go get something to eat if you want to." His voice was forcibly sweet, communicating that he wasn't in the mood to talk. But still, Ghirahim's words from earlier regarding Link's father only made her curious.  

Link was still showing signs of anger once they returned to Skyloft, clutching Joey's hand tightly in his as he glared at particularly nothing. The flirtatious and laid-back aura from earlier was gone, instead replaced with a thick and uncomfortable silence, Link's obvious frustration keeping him from saying anything to his girlfriend.

"L-Link?"

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Link left a kiss on her forehead, heading for the bathroom and leaving his girlfriend to watch him walk off pouting. She really had to get him to work on handling his emotions.

She sighed, heading to her room and pealing off her dirty and sweaty tunic. While waiting for Link to get out of the bathroom, she settled with wearing another over-sized tee, seemingly endlessly supplied in her drawers, and watching The Office on Netflix.

The sound of Link's heavy steps walking into his room signaled to Joey that the bathroom was now open for her to bathe, and had no hesitancy in sprinting out of her room to the bathroom.

Throwing the t-shirt into the hamper, Joey took a quick but thorough bath, cleansing herself of the dust and dirt that clung to her sweaty skin like leeches.

It wasn't until she was drying herself off with a towel did she realize that she had forgotten to bring the most important thing, her pajamas, into the bathroom with her, leaving her with nothing but a towel to wear back all the way downstairs to her room.

"Dang it!" Joey had no choice but to run for it, sprinting down the stairs with slightly wet feet and bee-lining for her bedroom, not paying any attention to her surroundings.

Link, on the other hand, had just retrieved himself a bottle of water when his little girlfriend ran past him in nothing but a towel. Smirking to himself he walked behind her oblivious form to her room, slamming his hand on the door right above her head as she began to open it, successfully closing it back shut as Joey let out a surprised gasp. Turning around, she immediately looked up to her boyfriend that stood towering over her, smirking down at her frame with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

His eyes slowly scaled her body, darkening with lust as his thoughts from earlier immediately began to swam back to the forefront. "What happened to your clothes?" 

She flushed red, "I-I left th-them in my room..." She tried avoiding looking at him, especially his bare, tattooed torso where his muscles seemed to flex as he breathed. Was that even possible? 

He chuckled at her, making her red cheeks darken even more in embarrassment. 

Link's previous flirtatious attitude returned as he took in her figure once more, desperately wanting to run his hands on the sides of her bare curves that hid under the towel.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to punish me with that sexy body of yours, baby girl?" The nickname coming out of his mouth in a dark husky tone made her blush spread down to her neck, pushing her to a stuttering mess as she tried to utter out a simple "no".

He chuckled again, this time right next to her ear as he smoothly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in and sandwiching her in between himself and the door. He led a trail of kisses on her neck, playfully avoiding her sweet spot as Joey shakily held onto his strong bare biceps.  
She quietly moaned into his hear as he finally licked the sensitive flesh before taking it in between his teeth. A hand moved down from her waist to her hips before circling around to her bum, giving it a tight squeeze as Link passionately planted his lips on hers. On instinct, she stood on her tiptoes and whimpered into his awaiting mouth, feeling the heat starting to form in her lower abdomen. A bead of her arousal slipped down her leg, slicking the inside of her walls and wetting her entrance.

"L-Link..." Her breathing became ragged as her arousal continued to grow at Link's actions, desperately begging for a release from the pent up tension.

"Mm, baby girl?" His deep, raspy voice calling her by that name only made her need grow.

The words slipped out of her mouth, "P-please, take me." Link's eyes widened in shock, not expecting to hear her small, sweet, and innocent voice ask him for something like that. To be honest, she wasn't either.

"Y-you sure?" He looked into her eyes, wide with her own embarrassment and red cheeks.

Not exactly knowing what she was saying, her brain seemed to make her head nod on it's own, further enticing him to pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist.

He opened her door, walking in and slamming it shut with his foot before carefully laying her down on the bed. With hands placed on either side of her head, he looked down at her.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" With red cheeks, she nodded, not paying any attention to the fact that her towel had begun to slip.

He softly kissed the top of her forehead, leaving a trail down to her nose until he reached her lips, moving his own softly against hers. He wanted to be especially gentle with her since it was her first time experiencing anything remotely sexual.  
Moving down to her neck, his kiss became a little bit more sloppy, focusing more on her erogenous zone than anything else as she squirmed and moaned beneath him, her towel continuing to slip off her body. It wasn't until she felt the cool air on one of her nipples did she realize her body was partially on display.  
Squealing, she tried to tug it back over herself, only to find that the way she was laying on it had it pinned so only a few inches of her towel was free.

Hearing her noise of distress, Link stopped. "Are you okay -?" Link looked down to have his eyes widen at what had caught her off guard, licking his lips in lust until he trained his eyes back up to her wide, embarrassed ones. "We don't have to continue if you don't want to -"

"N-no! I-It's okay..." 

He looked at her, unsure of her answer. "Positive?" She nodded vigorously, looking up at him with big hopeful eyes. Licking his lips again, he dove for her lips, moving against her in a passionate kiss as he pressed his body to hers. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tried to match his pace.  
A large, calloused hand placed itself on one of her soft ample breasts, giving it a light squeeze as she gasped into his mouth. He moved his lips back to her neck, down to her collarbone until he reached the top of one of her soft, ample breasts.

He completely removed her towel, exposing the rest of her body as he took a pink nipple into his mouth. Whimpering, she fisted her hand in his dirty blonde hair as he began to suck. She let out a strangled moan as he began to nibble, arching into his mouth as more of her natural lubricant leaked out of her entrance.

"Aah~! L-Link~" the sound of his name slipping out of her mouth like that made his own arousal skyrocket, desperately fighting immediately shoving himself inside her tight walls.

He switched breasts, taking the now wet and red mound into his hand as he sucked and bit on the other one. She was a panting mess by the time he was done, especially when German would slip out of his lips in that raspy voice. (Hot damn, she didn't even know he spoke German.) Nipples red and erect with a layer of his saliva covering them. Face red and eyes closed shut as her open mouth desperately breathed in the air. The image was better than he had ever imagined it, and the sight of something glistening in between her legs. She was dripping wet; her own lubricants staining the inside of her thighs and dripping onto the sheets. 

Link licked his lips, desperate to taste the sweet juices seeping out of her like sap from the open cut of a flower.

"I'm going to try something. Tell me to stop whenever you want me to." She nodded again, half there as he whispered into her ear. 

He led another trail of soft kisses down her neck, chest, abdomen, and right below her bellybutton, softly nipping at the skin there before slowly continuing his descent, spreading her legs wider around his head as her wet heat entered his view.

Joey froze in her spot, feeling his hot breath so close to her heat with her legs open wide. A surprised yelp left her lips, his name following as she arched her back. Link left a long lick on her dripping heat, tasting some of her juices and moaning directly on her sensitive flesh. Joey moaned loudly, trying desperately to buck her hips up to his mouth as the piercing on his tongue rubbed against her sensitive nub. Swirling the wet muscle around it, he took her clit into his mouth, continuously rubbing his tongue piercing on it as he sucked.  
"F-fu-ah~! Link, mm~" she continued to wiggle her hips around, trying to increase the feeling of burning pleasure as his strong hands firmly pinned her hips down to the mattress.

As he continued to suck, he moved a hand to her entrance, slowly teasing her entrance with his middle finger before slowly easing it in. Joey whimpered at the intrusion, furrowing her eyebrows at the foreign feeling as he moved his finger around. Even with just one finger, Joey's walls were clamped extremely tight around him. Link could barely anticipate the feeling of his member being surrounded by her slick and tight walls.

A hot bubble seemed to form in Joey's lower abdomen, growing as Link's antics continued, getting another sudden burst of heat as he shoved another finger inside. She grabbed a hold of his hair, tugging him closer to her heat as he groaned. His fingers moved at a slow but forceful pace, coated in her juices and rubbing against her sensitive walls.

"A-ah~!" Her back arched, letting out another loud moan as Link's pace quickened, his sucking on her sensitive mound of nerves becoming rougher. The burning, sexual heat coming from in between her legs became too much for her as she began to convulse, legs twitching and shaking around his head as she arched her back once more, eyes rolling to the back of her head and shutting close as she let out an almost scream of pleasure, her juices bursting out of her entrance into Link's awaiting mouth. He moaned, licking and sucking out her juices as he prolonged her intense orgasm with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Fuck, baby girl." He moved up, placing one hand beside her head as he stuck the two fingers coated in her juices in his mouth, staring straight at her with lust-filled, half-lidded eyes. "You taste so good." His lips dove for hers again, pressing his body flush against hers before grinding his clothed heat on hers, eliciting a moan to come out of both of their mouths.

"Shit." He continued to grind, growing even more at the contact before getting up, immediately discarding his sweatpants and boxers before looming back over her again.

God, the way the moonlight coming in from her window shined against Link made him look like one himself. Chiseled abs and muscles decorated with an array of tattoos rippling at any slight movement he made while his sharply sculpted face and jaw looked down at her with that seductive expression, his dirty blonde hair framing it off.

He bent down, leaving a small and sweet kiss on her forehead.

"We can still stop if you want to."

Joey pouted, feeling her heart drop a bit at his words. If she wanted to stop she would have made it obvious at the point. 

"Link, I'm fine." He could hear the slight annoyance in her small voice, making him lick his lips in nervousness before kissing her forehead again.

"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"I won't. Trust me." He smiled sweetly down at her, leaning down and pecking her red and swollen lips, keeping himself hovered over them as he spread her legs again with both hands. Joey squeaked when she felt his throbbing member rub against her inner thigh, a small drop of his precum staining them before he aimed for her entrance.

He held onto one of her hands, pinning it beside her head as his other hand held a tight grasp on her hips, tight enough to start bruising. She let out another quiet squeal as his head poked itself in, already spreading the entrance of her muscles.

"Tell me if it hurts too much." He kissed her nose as he pressed himself in deeper, causing Joey to squirm in discomfort until whimpering out in pain as he hit her hymen wall. Link gritted his teeth, his member barely encased inside of her as she begun to feel pain. He gave a small thrust, trying to move the wall only for it to barely budge and Joey let out a cry in pain.

"Shit, baby I'm sorry." He bit his lip, heart increasing in pace as his nervousness grew. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the girl.

"J-just sh-shove it i-in." His eyes grew wide.

"Y-you sure? That's going to hurt."

She nodded, "I-It'll onl-ly hurt m-more i-if y-your slow w-with it."

He kissed her head, allowing her to get her hand out of his grasp and wrap both arms around his neck. He adjusted his grip on her thighs and hip, wiggling his hips around a bit as he kissed her neck. He trained her focus more on that, sucking and licking her sweet spot until she moaned. After a few seconds, when she wasn't anticipating it, he shoved himself into the hilt. Joey arched her back, fisting his hair in her hands in unbearable pain as she let out a scream, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

Link held her close, feeling guilty as she sobbed into his shoulder, gripping tightly as he whispered sweetly into her ear. It had felt as though someone was trying to rip her apart by shoving a hot rod through her body, burning her insides painfully as they tried to adjust around Link's large member.

Link again tried to control her focus on something either than the pain, suckling on her neck and massaging her breasts while throwing random sweet nothings in German at her every now and then. It worked as the pain began to subside, instead, the awkward feeling of something so large sitting stationary within her replacing it. She moved her hips experimentally, grinding hers up against his only to moan into his ear. The familiar feeling of pleasure was there, only growing when Link had gotten the memo and began to thrust. He started off slow, still trying to get her used to the feeling before he picked up the pace.

"A-ah~! Mm, L-Link, f-faster~" he adjusted his grip again, placing one hand above her head and the other on her waist as he roughly began to thrust into the small girl, completely forgetting about being "gentle" with her. The response was immediate, her moans and screams of pleasure filling the air as her walls slickened even more around him, allowing him quicker access in and out of the girl.

His half-lidded eyes fell down to her frame, a red blush forming on his cheeks at the sight. Her own cheeks were a delicious shade of red, lightly shadowed by her long eyelashes, swollen lips parted as noises of pleasure slipped out between them. Her breasts bounced wildly at his pace, still bruised from his rough hands and lips as was her neck and collarbone. Her slim waist that was still held in his hand widened out to her broad hips and spread legs, leading down to the spot where the two were one. God, she was beautiful. Her creamy caramel skin illuminated in the light that seemed to have captivated Joey a couple minutes prior, made her small frame look even more like a goddess to him. 

He roughly pressed his lips against hers, sloppily kissing her as his thrusts grew harder and faster. She groaned, fisting his hair into her hand again as the other latched onto the bed sheets. Their tongues moved messily against each other, tangling around the other as both Link and Joey's climax approached.

Link moved his lips to her neck, holding her impossibly close and tight to him as he began to practically eat her neck.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled in her ear.  
She struggled to respond, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure being too much for her to even utter out anything remotely coherent.

Sensing her struggle, Link stopped the movement of his hips, only the tip of his member resting inside her. She whimpered at his sudden stop.

"Let me ask you again." The bruising grip on her hip had begun to feel painful, making Joey whimper again as she looked up into his impossibly dark eyes. He was overcome by lust, moving his lips directly next to her ear and letting his hot breath fan over it. "Who do you belong to?" His voice was darker than usual, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine.

"Y-you." She whimpered quietly. Considering their faces were right next to each other, he could hear her, but still wanted to hear her loudly proclaim that she belonged to him. Loud enough even for that asshole Ghirahim to hear.

"Louder."

"You." She was still too quiet. He shoved himself back into her, letting her release another loud moan.

"You're going to have to be louder than that, baby girl."

"You, Link! I belong to you!" Her voice was loud and desperate, enticing Link to smirk.

"Good girl." He immediately began to roughly thrust again, going at a crazier pace than last time as he pinned one of her thighs beside her waist, hitting that spot deep inside her that made her scream. Smirking, Link concentrated against that spot, repeatedly hitting it harshly as Joey moaned and cried loudly in pleasure, tears of pure ecstasy running down her cheeks. 

She came a few seconds later, arching her back and screaming out Link's name as she tightened and came all over his member. Growling, he gave it a couple more thrusts before releasing himself, shooting his load deep in her womb. After a couple half-hearted thrusts Link pulled out, allowing some of the mix of their juices to flow out of her stretched hole.

With hands placed at either side of her head, Link caught his breath, shielding her body with his from the outside world until he collapsed on top of her. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, he rolled to the side and kept her tired frame pinned to his body. He kissed her sweaty forehead, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You were so good, baby." Her lack of response made him look down at her face, smiling softly when he saw her already fast asleep on his chest. Kissing her bruised and swollen lips, he tugged her even closer, falling asleep with his precious girlfriend in his arms.  
At that moment, he felt content. Happy that he was able to enjoy his girlfriend intimately, and to be her first. He was more happy by the fact that he himself finally got to intimately adore someone that he hadn't met randomly at a bar a few hours prior.

A blush formed on Link's cheeks, a goofy and uncharacteristic smile on his face as he held her closer, feeling an uncontrollable emotion toward the small woman in his arms.

"Fuck. I think I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok


End file.
